Just another sunny day
by micalily
Summary: Nejiten Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...
1. Just another sunny day

Hi people, this is my first fanfic so be nice okay… I'm hoping to add a bit of fluff and yes, I don't own Naruto sniff

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

_Emphasizing_

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

So, yeah, on with the story…

* * *

Just another sunny day

It is a beautiful sunny day in…somewhere. But not here. In Konoha, it's dark and gloomy with grey clouds and slight showers. This weather normally wouldn't annoy anybody, but you really can't describe Konoha as normal. So the dark, gloomy, cloudy weather has to annoying someone, a certain girl to be exact. This girl is Tenten.

Tenten wanted to wake up to a beautiful sunny day. Tenten want the clouds to part. Tenten wanted the day to be perfect. Tenten is angry and pissed at the weather for not listening to her wishes. Tenten is sore from yesterday's training, and she had one person to blame – Hyuuga Neji.

Hyuuga Neji is a horrible person. Usually, he and Tenten train for five hours without breaks, and Tenten's used to that. But lately, he's training her for twelve hours straight with only _one_ five-minute rest. And for the honest truth, her body _cannot_ take this kind of abuse.

Yesterday, Neji decided to train her from 8:00am to 8:00pm.

Oh, and lucky her! She woke up late so she didn't have time to eat breakfast.

At noon, they had a delicious lunch of…nothing. Zip. Nana. Zero. _Absolutely NOTHING.

* * *

_

Flashback

"Neji, can we stop for lunch? I'm hungry." The weapons master complained.

"No."

"WHAT? Why not?" Tenten pouted.

"Because," Neji used his stone cold voice, " from what I can see, you didn't bring a lunch, and going down to the market to buy lunch would be a waste of time."

End of flashback

* * *

Tenten would have beat him up if she wasn't so sore. She really would have, if it isn't for three very important factors:

1. He's a Hyuuga

2. He's Neji

3. He's Hyuuga Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy.

So Tenten is prey to the stoic Hyuuga Neji and his stupid obsession to intense training. She hated him for who he is, yet she admired his power, and secretly, she thinks she loves him…

* * *

So, back in Tenten's cosy apartment, she's laying on her bed, waiting for the slave driver to knock on her apartment door. These are one of the days that she wishes she was dead.

"Hmmm… Maybe I am dead," Tenten announced to herself.

**_Oh Damn…_**Tenten thought to herself, **_dead people can't talk. But maybe they can…maybe I just imagined myself talking…Hmmm…how do you know if you're dead or not? Does it come by instincts like you just kno-_**

BAM BAM BAM 

Tenten's thoughts were rudely cut short by some maniac trying to knock down her door. **_Oh no…dear God, kill me now…_**

" Tenten! Wake up and enjoy the spring of youth! Tenten, it's noon already! It's noon! As in 12:00! Tenten! It's NOON so you better wake up or…"

Tenten drowned out her teammate's voice. **_Lee, why do you have to be so annoyingly loud? And what are you rambling about noon for…_**

Wait a minute…**_NOON?_**

Tenten shot out of bed. **_Oh dear god! Lee's not lying!_** Tenten was watching her life flash before her eyes as she quickly slipped in to something and put on her kunai holster. "Oh god…" was all she can say. Neji was sure going to make sure she end up in _hell._ No, scratch that, he was going to make her life a _living_ hell. As she ran to the door she caught a glimpse of herself in the hall mirror.

**_Oh joy_** she thought sarcastically **_I look like medusa._**

Tenten opened the door and shot past her teammate. She couldn't help and notice how stunned Lee looked.

**_I must look awful _**she thought to herself **_oh well, its not like Neji cares… No! Its not like I care what Neji thinks…_**

**_

* * *

_**

well, that's the first chappie... tell me what you think


	2. Tiresome Training

Here's the second chapter, I'll make it a little more interesting, promise!

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

_Emphasizing_

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

Tenten opened the door and shot past her teammate. She couldn't help and notice how stunned Lee looked. 

**_I must look awful _**she thought to herself **_oh well, its not like Neji cares… No! Its not like I care what Neji thinks…

* * *

_**

Awful Training

Tenten flew down the street like her life depended on it. Oh, and how ironic is that? Her life _did_ depend on it. If she didn't arrive soon she'll be Neji's new practice dummy! Yey!

_**Hmmm, strange. Today I'm getting 20 more catcalls than usual. Then I can't look THAT bad. Still, why do I care! I'm going to be turned into a bloody pulp anyway… **_Tenten remembered how awful she looked in the mirror and Lee's stunned look and sighed. **_Men are such pigs… they must be blind…

* * *

_**

Tenten finally arrived at the training grounds. She looked at the familiar spots where no vegetation will grow. _**Maybe Neji went home already…**_ she prayed to herself. Then she spotted some of Neji's stuff under the shade of a tree. _**Oh crap…**_ _**okay Tenten, get a grip. Neji's not THAT scary… he's just frightening….**_ Tenten had not noticed the fact that she was screaming out loud now.

" What the hell am I talking about? This is Hyuuga Neji I'm dealing with! He's not scary or frightening, he's so much worse! He's TERRIBLE! Terrible with a capital 'T'! he's-"

"right behind you." Came a icy voice.

"AHHHHHHH" was Tenten's reply. " What the HECK are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack? What is wrong with you?"

Neji's eyes narrowed. **_Oh crap_** thought Tenten. _**I shouldn't have done that…**_

"your late." Was the simple response. Tenten knew that she wasn't going to get away this easily.

"it's okay,"

_**what…**_ did Tenten's ears deceive her or did Hyuuga Neji, the Hyuuga Neji, just said 'it's okay'?

" we'll just train for four more hours than usual."

Tenten choked on air. " WHAT! Then by the time we're finished than it be midnight!"

Neji got into his fighting stance. "than you shouldn't have slept in."

"nnnnnnnnn" All Tenten could muster up was a weak whimper.

* * *

"Neji, can we stop now?" Tenten asked through a yawn. 

" No." was her simple reply.

Weapons of all sorts littered the ground. Some drips of blood could be seen, illuminated by the moonlight. Two figures were in the dark clearing. One stood tall and proud, while the other slumped under a large fir.

" Neji, it's 11:08, I'm tired." Tenten complained. " I want to go home."

" No." was her same cold response.

" Why?" Tenten asked innocently.

"we have to train till 12:00, but I'll gladly extend the time if you want."

Neji smirked. Tenten groaned.

" Neji-_kun_, I'm tired. I want to go home, take a shower and go to sleep."

" Don't test my patience, Tenten. Now, get up."

Tenten noticed the wince when she said Neji-_KUN_.

"No, Neji-_kun_. I. Want. To. Go. Home." Tenten pulsed a bit, then said, "_Now_."

"Get up."

" Neji-_kun_, please." She pouted.

"No."

Tenten knew she couldn't change his mind, especially since he's so stubborn. Heck, it didn't even work when she added the prefix 'kun' to his name. So it's obviously time for plan B…

Play Dirty.

* * *

Yeah, that's chapter two… I hope it's good. Give me some suggestions…yeah, ja ne 


	3. Operation Play dirty

Hi! It's me again! So here's the third chappie… Enjoy

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

_Emphasizing_

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

" Neji, it's 11:08, I'm tired." Tenten complained. " I want to go home."

" No." was her same cold response.

" Neji-kun, I'm tired. I want to go home, take a shower and go to sleep."

" Don't test my patience, Tenten. Now, get up."

Tenten noticed the wince when she said Neji-KUN.

"No, Neji-kun. I. Want. To. Go. Home." Tenten pulsed a bit, then said, "Now."

"Get up."

" Neji-kun, please." She pouted.

"No."

Tenten knew she couldn't change his mind, especially since he's so stubborn. Heck, it didn't even work when she added the prefix 'kun' to his name. So it's obviously time for plan B…

Play Dirty.

* * *

Operation Play Dirty

Tenten forced herself to make her eyes teary. **_This always work on Lee_** She thought.

In her sweetest voice, she drowned out the words

"_pwetty pweeeeze_?" and made herself look weak, defenceless and utterly adorable.

"…" **_damn she looks so cute… wait! Did I just call Tenten cute? No, wait, I don't use the word CUTE. _**He heard Tenten give a small sniff. **_Awww… Urghhh I did NOT just say awww. Argh! I just said it again. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._**

" Let's spar, Tenten." Neji said, " and you look pathetic."

That struck Tenten pretty hard. No one has ever turned down her puppy face before. No one! It was like _law_ to obey her utterly cute puppy face. And then she met Neji. Here's what's going on in her thoughts:

**_Ugh! He did not just call me pathetic. Me! Pathetic? I don't think so. Ohhh Neji, you better watch out. I am going to screw with your fifteen year old hormones so much that you won't even know what hit you._**

Tenten got up from her position and walked as seductively as she can towards him. Then she had a second thought.

_**Wait, do Hyuuga Neji even HAVE hormones? He never showed any interest in girls before… OMG! Is Neji gay?**_

Tenten stopped advancing towards him and gave Neji a funny look.

**_Hmmm… no, I'm sure he's straight. I mean like… no fashion sense what-so-ever… but what if he is but doesn't know it?…_**

" I'm not gay." Neji bluntly stated. Tone emotionless and uncaring.

Tenten forgot that she can hide nothing from Neji. So she concluded to save her dignity, or what's left of it, with a embarrassed cough.

"let's start, Tenten." Neji said, and slipped into his fighting stance.

" WAIT!" Tenten suddenly jerked to life when she remembered her plan.

Neji's eyes were cold, annoyed, fixed onto his teammate.

Tenten took a deep breath and declared:

"Hyuuga Neji, if I beat you, I get to go home and rest for the next day, meaning no training tomorrow."

" and if I win?" Neji smirked. He knew he can beat Tenten and watching her struggle is quite entertaining.

"I – " Tenten paused. What does Neji get if he beats her? " I – what do you want?"

Neji was hoping she'd say that.

"if I win, you have to do a favour for me." Neji said calmly. "Any favour I ask."

Tenten gulped.** _Any favour… it's a good thing Neji's not a pervert then. What's the worst he can do?_**

**_

* * *

_**

so the fight begins

Neji activated his byakugan. **_Something's wrong…_** usually, Tenten would resort to the shadows of the trees. But this spar, she's standing there. Like she _wants _him to do the first move. **_Fine with me, Tenten, your funeral._**

Neji focused chakra into his feet and charged at Tenten. As soon as he swung a gentle fist at her he knew something was wrong. Tenten quickly dodged Neji's attack by diving under and moving _closer _to him.

**_Idiot._** Neji thought. They're faces were mere centimetres apart. He swung his other hand at her and stopped abruptly in mid swing. Untidy black wisps of hair appeared in view. **_What the…_** was all on Neji's mind as he registered what's happening. Something soft was pressing against his lips and body. **_Tenten…_** was what he thought of before a kunai came into view.

The kunai was millimetres from his neck. **_Damn it!_** Neji did the first thing that came to mind.

Using his body weight, he pressed onto Tenten making her fall. As soon as he felt ground impact, he easily pinned her down by her wrists and knee, making no room for a low blow.

Little did Neji know, Tenten was beating herself up during the fall.** _Tenten! You idiot! You lost your chance! The plan was to kiss and swipe! KISS AND SWIPE! It doesn't get much easier than that. But NOOOOO, you just HAD TO enjoy the damn kiss, you BAKA. Now I have to do a favour for Hyuuga Neji. Oh well, at least he's proper. Doing something for him can't be THAT bad…_**

Oh, how wrong she was, how wrong indeed.

* * *

There is my third chappie. A little first kiss never hurt anyone, right? tell me what you think 


	4. Midnight and Misunderstandings

Hi people! Thanks so much for the reviews! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (LOL) oh, yeah, before I forget, I'll add in some blackmail an' stuff, put in some requests and keep the reviews coming. thanks

* * *

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it... 

**Key:**

_Emphasizing_

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

Little did Neji know, Tenten was beating herself up during the fall.** _Tenten! You idiot! You lost your chance! The plan was to kiss and swipe! KISS AND SWIPE! It doesn't get much easier than that. But NOOOOO, you just HAD TO enjoy the damn kiss, you BAKA. Now I have to do a favour for Hyuuga Neji. Oh well, at least he's proper. Doing something for him can't be THAT bad…_**

Oh, how wrong she was, how wrong indeed.

* * *

Midnight and Misunderstandings 

Tenten was the first to break the silence.

" heheh, so… does this mean we're training again tomorrow?"

"…"

" errr… Neji?"

What came next was pure fantasy. Hyuuga Neji, _the_ Hyuuga Neji, was kissing her, weapon master Tenten. Of course they were having some fun doing a little bit of tongues, which came to caressing and would have resulted in something much more mature if it wasn't for –

" WHAT IN GOD'S UNDERPANTS DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING?"

Neji shot up from the position they were in.

" Gai-sensei?" Tenten was as tomato red, " What are you doing here?"

"Tenten! My beautiful flower! What the hell were you and Neji doing? No, you and Neji wouldn't do anything…." Gai paused and turn to Neji.

" Neji! My prodigy! I thought you'd know better than to take advantage of poor Tenten! Only self disrespecting men would pick on defenceless girls!"

Neji and Tenten's eyes twitched. **_Defenceless…_** Tenten's hand went for a kunai.

**_Take advantage…_** Neji was sure there was a misunderstanding. Neji sighed and said, "Gai sensei, I'm sure there's a misunderstanding."

" NONSENSE!" Gai's voice boomed, "Just look at how ruffled she is…"

"what?" was Tenten's confused question. "Neji didn't even attempt to take my shirt off though…" she sounded disappointed…

Neji looked at Tenten and for the first time in that day, he noticed her attire. Earlier that day he had watch her put her hair up into buns, but he never noticed what she was wearing… and apparently, neither has she.

She had four buttons on her Chinese styled shirt. She only buttoned the first one, leaving a gap large enough so it's open for discussion. Inside, you can see her white cotton bra…

**_Hmmm…_** thought Neji, **_I think she wears a B-cup… wait! What the hell am I thinking?_**

Tenten caught Neji's glance and looked down…

"ACK! What the hell Neji, why didn't you _tell _me?"

Neji knew if he didn't reply she would think him dirty, and he didn't need Tenten to think _that _about him… not _now_…

" I didn't notice…" his voice surprised him. He sounded meek, sheepish, _weak._ But it worked.

" Oh…" was Tenten's reply as she struggled to button her shirt. **_Well, this explain the catcalls… and Lee…but just his morning expression, it'll take more than flesh and bones to understand him..._**

the trio stood in the clearing, unsur of what to say.

Gai broke the long silence.

" you two should get some sleep. Tomorrow, YOUTH WILL SURPRISE YOU!" Gai  
yelled in his usual soul shattering voice and put up a nice guy pose with his teeth going 'ping'.

Tenten and Neji's sweat dropped.

**_It's past midnight and he still manages to embaress himself..._** Tenten mentally noted.

**_Baka..._** Neji thought.

"Okay, so Onasuminasai" Gai said through a yawn.

" hai sensei… Good Night to you too..." came the tired teenagers' reply.

* * *

okay, it's alittle short but what cha gonna do? Oh! send in your comments 


	5. Interesting Morning

Okay people, I'm very sorry for all the spelling mistakes SORRY… by the way THANKYOU SOOO much for the reviews….and I have no idea of the difference between 'nana' and 'nada'….sorry.

* * *

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

Emphasizing 

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

" You two should get some sleep. Tomorrow, YOUTH WILL SURPRISE YOU!" Gai  
yelled in his usual soul shattering voice and put up a nice guy pose with his teeth going 'ping'.

Tenten and Neji's sweat dropped.

**_It's past midnight and he still manages to embarrass himself..._** Tenten mentally noted.

**_Baka..._** Neji thought.

"Okay, so Onasuminasai" Gai said through a yawn.

" Hai sensei… Good Night to you too..." came the tired teenagers' reply.

* * *

Interesting Morning

Today, the whole team was going to train together, and hopefully get a mission or two.

This means that it'll be easier for Tenten because Lee will try to get Neji to fight him, meaning that she doesn't have to work as hard since they would probably spend most of their time arguing.

As much as she admired Neji, she wishes that Lee _will _beat him today – _badly_.

Why?

So she could take the time off while Neji's still in the hospital of course.

She mentally slapped herself for ill wishing her teammate.

* * *

Right now, it's 6:00am in Tenten's apartment, and they don't need to meet for another hour.

Tenten thought she'll arrive half an hour early because she's such a good sport.

Yeah right… 

Somewhere in her conscience, she was persuading herself to go early.

* * *

**Key:**

'Angel'

Devil

* * *

**_'Come on… you know you want to go EARLY…' _**

_**No I don't… it's comfy in here…**_

'_**Go early, it'll be fun…'**_

_**Oh yeah, great fun! I'll wait there and smell the flowers and – **_

'_**See! So go'**_

_**Hey! You didn't let me finish! As I was saying, I'll smell the flowers and probably get stung by a bee, then I'll trip on a rock and roll down the hill and probably break my neck… oh yeah, FUN!**_

'…'

_**Heheh, what? No response?**_

'_**Neji's going to be there…'**_

**_I'm up!_**

* * *

"Traitor…" Tenten growled as her evil conscience gave in, forcing herself to roll off the bed.

At 6:24 she was at the training grounds. Surprisingly, Neji wasn't there…

"Ohayo, Tenten!" a boy in a green jumpsuit greeted her.

"Ohayo, Lee. What are you doing up so early? Training doesn't start till 7:00."

" I know! I'm igniting my FLAMES OF YOUTH! Want to join me?"

"I'll pass." How this guy survived society was a mystery to her. Lee's her friend but he's just so…

_UNIQUE _

And there is no other word to describe him.

* * *

So Lee left to finish up his laps or igniting his _flames of youth_ as he calls it. And Tenten just watch him go around…Maybe I'll go give Neji a wake up call… 

Tenten started to walk down to the Hyuuga manor, and to tell you something, the place is HUGE! It's a miracle to be able to navigate around the place without getting lost.

So now, Tenten's at the manor's gate,deciding if she should knock ornot, when she heard –

"Neji-kun… spend the day with _me_… you know you want to…" Cooed a female voice.

"No, no, no, Neji-kun. Spend your time with me!" A _high_ squeal.

"Why would Neji spend time with _you_ when it's obvious that he'll choose _me_ to bear _his_ children?" Came a voice more sickly sweet than the first two. "Right, Neji-kun?"

"Neji-kun? Where'd you go, sweetie?"

"Ahhh! Look at what you did! You scared Neji-kun away!"

" I scared him? Did you see his face when he saw you?"

**_What the hell?_** Before Tenten could figure it out, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively, she drew out a kunai ready to slash whatever touched her.

Her kunai was knocked out her hand.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, Tenten." Neji spoke in a emotionless tone.

"Ne–ummph" Neji covered Tenten's mouth with his hand.

"Let's go."

Tenten nodded and followed her teammate to the training grounds.

* * *

blackmail comming up... 


	6. More Training

Okay, people. If you haven't noticed, the story and summery isn't fitting well together… should I change the summery? Send in your yes and no-s… THANKYOU

* * *

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it... 

**Key:**

Emphasizing 

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

**_What the hell?_** Before Tenten could figure it out, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively, she drew out a kunai ready to slash whatever touched her. 

Her kunai was knocked out her hand.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, Tenten." Neji spoke in a emotionless tone.

"Ne–ummph" Neji covered Tenten's mouth with his hand.

"Let's go."

Tenten nodded and followed her teammate to the training grounds.

* * *

More Training 

" Neji, who were those girls at the gates?" Tenten politely asked.

"…"

" Hyuuga Neji! Answer me or else I'll tell sensei that…" Tenten stopped in mid-sentence. The truth was, she ran out of blackmail and things that she can threaten him with. Or at least make him feel queasy about.

_**NO! How could I let this happen? I need more dirt on Neji! But how and where could I get it?**_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Neji.

" You'll tell sensei what?" Neji smirked. **_This is a first… she ran out of things to blackmail me with…_**

" I'll tell him….tell him that…." Then she remembered this morning, or five minutes ago…

* * *

flashback 

"Neji-kun… spend the day with _me_… you know you want to…" Cooed a female voice.

"No, no, no, Neji-kun. Spend your time with me!" A _high_ squeal.

"Why would Neji spend time with _you_ when it's obvious that he'll choose _me_ to bear _his_ children?" Came a voice more sickly sweet than the first two. "Right, Neji-kun?"

"Neji-kun? Where'd you go, sweetie?"

"Ahhh! Look at what you did! You scared Neji-kun away!"

" I scared him? Did you see his face when he saw you?"

end of flashback

* * *

An imaginary light bulb just appeared above Tenten's head. 

Triumphantly, Tenten smiled and said in her sweetest tone,

"I'll tell Gai sensei and Lee that you're getting married soon."

Neji froze. **_How the hell did she know? Was it that obvious?_**

"You wouldn't."

" I would. And you _know_ how emotional Gai and Lee can get."

Tenten was praising her genius. **_YES! This is like killing two birds with one stone! I can blackmail Neji AND make him use up that favour I own him! Tenten! When did you become so brilliant?_**

In Neji's head

**_Is this fate? Why the hell is it laughing at me again? I can always use up that favour – NO! That is being saved for something bigger… I can't let her get to me… maybe I should beat her senseless… I wonder if Tenten sleep talks though…_**

Neji noticed they've arrived at the clearing.

* * *

Gai noticed Tenten and Neji walking _together_! Gai's thoughts: 

**_NO! I CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN! TWO OF MY STUDENTS HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE! AS THEIR TEACHER I MUST SAVE THEIR SPRING OF YOUTH FROM GETTING HEART BROKEN! I MUST BREAK THEM UP FIRST AT ALL COST!

* * *

_**

Flashback

Gai was minding his own business taking a mid night stroll when he saw two figures laying on the ground.

_**AHHH…LOVE. HOW SWEET…**_ He thought to himself until he noticed that _THEY WERE HIS STUDENTS!_

" WHAT IN GOD'S UNDERPANTS DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING?"

Neji shot up from the position they were in.

" Gai-sensei?" Tenten was as tomato red, " What are you doing here?"

"Tenten! My beautiful flower! What the hell were you and Neji doing? No, you and Neji wouldn't do anything…." Gai paused and turn to Neji.

" Neji! My prodigy! I thought you'd know better than to take advantage of Tenten! Only self disrespecting men would pick on defenceless girls!"

Neji and Tenten's eyes twitched.

Neji sighed and said, "Gai sensei, I'm sure there's a misunderstanding."

" NONSENSE!" Gai's voice boomed, "Just look at how ruffled she is…"

End of flashback

* * *

**_Just because Neji said there was a misunderstanding doesn't mean there really was…_** Gai nodded to himself. **_They're getting way too friendly for their own good._**

"MY WONDERFUL TALENTED STUDENTS! WE SHALL BEGIN OUR TRAINING BY IGNITING OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH WITH 200 LAPS! LET'S GO!"

"HAI, SENSEI!" A determined Lee screamed in Tenten's ear.

"Hai sensei." Tenten cheerfully responded.

"…" **_Typical._**

Gai laughed at his intellect.**_ This will give me enough time for a good plan. But first…_**

Gai caught up to his students.

" AFTER THESE LAPS I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME 300 PUSH UPS, 340 SIT UPS, 900 KICKS AND PUNCHES _EACH_ AND SPAR WITH EACH OTHER WHEN YOU'RE DONE. OKAY? OKAY."

"WHAT?" was Tenten's reply.

"…"

" HAI SENSEI! I'LL DO 400, NO, 800 PUSH UPS AND 900 SIT UPS! AND – " Lee yelled.

Gai decided to stop him before Lee got hurt.

" OH, AND MEET ME TOMORROW AT 7:00am TOMORROW. DON'T BE LATE! SAYOUNARA!"

With that said, Gai flashed his good guy pose and ran home.

* * *

Next chappie – Gai's Ultimate Plan! Oh, I apologize for any OOC-ness….Sorry… and thanks to everyone for their reviews! keep giving me those suggestions! and sorry for the confusion... the girls in the morning were suppose to be one of those butchler thingys... you know, the arranged marriage kind of thing... very sorry for not making it clear. 


	7. Gai's Ultimate Plan

People, people! **THANKYOU**! For everyone who read my story and commented on it and gave me new ideas! Don't be afraid to criticize though, I'll try to suit your taste… and it'll probably make the story better too!

* * *

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

Emphasizing 

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

" AFTER THESE LAPS I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME 300 PUSH UPS, 340 SIT UPS, 900 KICKS AND PUNCHES _EACH_ AND SPAR WITH EACH OTHER WHEN YOU'RE DONE. OKAY? OKAY."

"WHAT?" was Tenten's reply.

"…"

" HAI SENSEI! I'LL DO 400, NO, 800 PUSH UPS AND 900 SIT UPS! AND – " Lee yelled.

Gai decided to stop him before Lee got hurt.

" OH, AND MEET ME TOMORROW AT 7:00am TOMORROW. DON'T BE LATE! SAYOUNARA!"

With that said, Gai flashed his good guy pose and ran home.

* * *

Gai's Ultimate Plan

**_I need a plan… NO! I need a GOOD plan…. _**Gai thought about how he was going to calm the fifteen-year-old hormones as he watched his favourite soap opera.

* * *

In the T.V.

**Key**

Guy

Girl

"Martha? Why? We had great sex and now you want to break up with me again? Why?"

"We've been together too long… I just, I just can't do this anymore! I'm marrying Billy… oh John, please forgive me…"

"Together for a long time is good for a relationship Martha… me and you, that's good… you and Billy would never work out. Martha sweetie, listen to me."

* * *

By now Gai had waves of tears rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

"No, John. There's no more spark anymore… I only dated you because you were intriguing and mysterious… now your just…John."" Oh Martha…"

(pity kiss)

" No, John, we shouldn't…"

(return kiss)

(smooch, smooch, smooch, fall on couch)

(censored)

* * *

back to reality…

* * *

In Anko's apartment….

" John! You baka! She's cheating on you!"

* * *

In Kurenai's apartment….

" That's way they're called soap operas I guess…"

* * *

At Asuma's place…

" How stupid…"

* * *

In Kakashi's apartment….

"Awwww, the didn't go into detail…"

* * *

Back in Gai's cozy Living Room…

" EURIKA! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'LL DO! I'LL MAKE THEM HAVE TO SPEND SO MUCH TIME WITH EACH OTHER THEY'LL HATE ONE ANOTHER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (choke, cough, cough) HAHAHA."

Gai was so impressed by his plan that he forgot how he was going to keep Tenten and Neji together long enough for the effects to kick in…

" OH MOTHER OF HELL! HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSE TO KEEP THEM TOGETHER?" Gai screamed.

Gai hung his head. There's no way… unless…

" YES! THAT IS MY MASTER PLAN! SPRING OF YOUTH! BEWARE OF MAITO GAI!"

Gai charged out of his apartment and went down to the small convenient store. He good guy posed the cashier and said,

" MY GOOD MAN! WHERE DO YOU KEEP THE EMBROIDERY THREADS? I'M ON A MISSION TO SAVE THE TWO SPRINGS OF YOUTH!"

The poor cahier's sweat dropped. **_Shouldn't he be in a hospital?_**

The cashier cleared his throat and said,

" We don't sell embroidery threads here_, sir._ But –"

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SELL THREADS HERE?" Gai's voice boomed so loud that the cashier's hair stood on end.

" As I was saying, they're sold in the craft store."

"YOU – oh… Oh! OKAY! THANKS!"

Gai's teeth went 'ping' and he charged down to the arts and crafts shop.

* * *

Sundown, in the clearing

"whew, I'm tired! I'm going home now. See you guys tomorrow!" Tenten said as she bade for teammates farewell.

" OKAY TENTEN! SEE YOU TOMORROW TOO!" Her enthusiastic teammate yelled.

"…"

" yeah, Neji, bye to you too." And with that, Tenten ran home.

* * *

10 minutes later…

"Lee, I'm leaving." Neji said, and walked off.

* * *

In Gai's apartment….

"MUHAHAHA! THEY'LL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HIT THEM! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH – OUCH!"

* * *

In the distance…

"about time he shut up!"

" He better have! I chucked my best shoe at him!"

" The steel toed ones that your grandma gave you?"

"Yeah."

" I thought you hated them!"

" I do! But they never miss their target, and they hurt like hell too!"

"Wow…"

" Yeah…"

* * *

Back in Gai's apartment….

" Tomorrow, Neji and Tenten, meet THE STRING OF DOOM!"

* * *

okay, there's chapter seven… I hope it's funnier than the others… I'll put some Nejiten fluff in the next chappie… ja ne 


	8. mission of bonding

Haha! Gai brings his plan into action! Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

Emphasizing 

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

Back in Gai's apartment….

" Tomorrow, Neji and Tenten, meet THE STRING OF DOOM!"

* * *

Mission of bonding

Neji sat under a tree, meditating.

" Neji, Ohayo!" greeted his hair-in-buns teammate.

"Hmph" Perfect. Just enough to let her know that he has acknowledged her presence.

"YO! NEJI! TENTEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK GAI SENSEI'S GOING TO DO WITH US TODAY? MAYBE WE'LL GET A MISSION!" Lee hollered like there's no tomorrow.

" THAT WILL BE ANSWERED WITH THE MAGIC OF YOUTH!" Gai yelled equally as loud.

" SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

(Hug in sunset even though it's morning.)

Tenten and Neji's sweat dropped…

Gai breaks from embrace.

"LEE! TODAY YOU GET THE DAY OFF, THE MISSION I HAVE IS NOT FOR YOU!"

"WHAT! BUT GAI SENSEI! I WORKED SO HARD! I _MUST _HAVE THIS MISSION!"

"LEE! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! YOU DO NOT NEED THIS MISSION BECAUSE… IT IS A BONDING MISSION! AND YOU ALREADY WORK SO WELL WITH NEJI AND TENTEN SO YOU DON'T NEED IT!"

Gai again flashed his good guy pose and his teeth went 'ping'.

"YES SENSEI!" Lee had tears pouring out of his eyes too but he quickly wiped it away and flashed _his_ good guy pose. Then he went on his merry way.

In the background, Neji and Tenten were trying to sneak away…

"NOT SO FAST!" Gai boomed as he caught his pupils. He than commended,

" TENTEN, NEJI, STICK OUT YOUR HANDS!"

"What…." Was the confused response.

"YOU HEARD ME! NOW STICK OUT YOUR HANDS!"

The pair did what the were told. Working quickly, he tied one end of the red thread on Tenten's right pinkie, and the other end on Neji's left pinkie.

" What the hell?" Tenten screamed when she finally understood what was going on. Neji stood there and blinked.

"HAHAHA! I'M GLAD YOU RECOGNIZE WHAT I'M DOING, TENTEN. I GOT THE IDEA FROM THE CHINESE CULTURE BOOK I BORROWED… WHO KNEW IT WOULD BE SO HANDY!" And with that, Gai bounded away happily.

"Oh god…" Tenten was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She looked at the thread on her pinkie and frowned.

"…"

Neji had no idea what was putting Tenten in a mood like this, and out of the blue, he decided to _ask_.

" so… what is this?"

* * *

Gai was half way home when he remembered to tell them something very important.

"ACK! HOW COULD I FORGET?" And ran back to where he left Neji and Tenten.

* * *

"okay, so this string is suppose to keep us together for a whole day?"

"as in 24 hours." Tenten added.

Neji had to say he was slightly amused. This piece of thread was making Tenten miserable. _A_ piece of thread was making Tenten miserable. He thought this absurd. You can just undo the knot or cut it, right? So what's the big deal? So again, Neji decides to ask,

"So what's the big deal? We can just take it off, right?"

Tenten looked at him as if he grew a second nose.

" The _big deal_ is that its here to stay until tomorrow at 7:30 am! You can't _cut_ a bonding thread! Its here until the spell wears off, meaning 24 hours!"

"what?" Neji started to understand her distress. He drew out a kunai and slashed at it. Amazingly, it went right through.

" Okay… let's see how long it is."

Neji started to walk away from Tenten. The thread stretched a only a metre, so Neji decided to tug on it.

"Oof!" Tenten said when the tug forced her to kiss dirt. "Don't do that!"

"mmm…"

"you better be." Tenten sighed. 'mmm' was Neji's way of apologizing. Weird, but this is Neji we're talking about.

"TENTEN! NEJI! RUN A HUNDRED LAPS RIGHT NOW! COME ON! GET GOING!"

Gai was feeling quite happy with himself for remembering this very important step in his plan. If they get sweaty, they'll need a bath…

* * *

Yeah okay, this isn't going to change to 'R' hopefully…. Don't be so naughty. Tell me what you think though… 


	9. Finding out

This one's a little… sexual….yeah, so there's your warning….

* * *

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

Emphasizing 

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

"TENTEN! NEJI! RUN A HUNDRED LAPS RIGHT NOW! COME ON! GET GOING!"

Gai was feeling quite happy with himself for remembering this very important step in his plan. If they get sweaty, they'll need a bath…

* * *

Finding Out

It was 1:04, and they just finished 100 laps assigned to them by their sensei. Tenten's buns had bits and ends sticking out, which plaster onto her glistening face. Neji was few feet away from her, meditating.

_'Grrrrr…'_ went Tenten's stomach. She blushed.

As usual, she was expected to break the silence, but not like this…

"So… you want to get lunch?"

" No."

" Neji, I'm hungry though…"

" No."

" Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

" Eating is a waste of time."

" No it isn't."

"…"

" Please?"

" Go by yourself."

" I can't."

" Then no."

" Hyuuga Neji! I'm going to get lunch whether you like it or not so let's go!"

" No."

" Nnnnn…." Tenten whined.

_**Strange… why did she go quiet all of a sudden?**_

Neji looked at Tenten.

Tenten looked at Neji.

Tenten had her puppy face.

"Pweeeeeeeze Neji-kun? It'll make my day…"

Huge eyes looked at him. HUGE eyes looked at him.

**_She's so annoying. _**Thought Neji.

" Fine."

"YEY! Let's go!"

Neji got up from his position and followed Tenten…

_HOME_?

Neji watched as Tenten got out her keys and open the apartment door.

"Why are we here?" Neji asked blankly, no expression what so ever.

" Errrm… you want me to cook for you too? It's rice balls… it's good…"

Tenten watched as Neji's eyes narrow.

**_So this is what Tenten's apartment look like… a little untidy, but acceptable… what's that?_**

Neji stopped his evaluation of the room. His eyes were fixed on a pile of white on the sofa.

" Oh!" Tenten quickly stepped in front of him to block his view and tried to pick up the bundle, which fell apart, dropping garments and littering the carpet.

" Shit!" Tenten crouched down to pick up her stuff. She seemed in such a hurry…

Neji blushed crimson when he finally made heads and tails of the garments Tenten was trying to get out of his view. **_Oh god… is that a BRA? _**

Neji spun around fast trying to give Tenten some privacy, but instead they reached the end of their thread so Tenten's right hand was jerked towards Neji forcing her to fling out everything she just picked up.

It was raining girl undergarments.

Most guys would die for a moment like this. Most guys did not include Neji.

Neji quickly gathered everything Tenten just flung at him, but stopped when he felt a rough texture…

_LACE._

He immediately stopped and looked at the laced undies he was holding.

At that moment, his body betrayed him, and his mind went straight to his pants. Neji took a deep breath. He was feeling uncomfortable, and he felt hot. Not training hot, but… a different _kind_…

" Errrm… Neji? You want to bring these to my room now?"

He had to get out of here, and he need to get out of here _NOW_.

" Okay."

They headed towards Tenten's room, plopped everything on her bed, and went into the kitchen.

" Tenten, I don't like your apartment."

Translation: **Tenten, let's stay at my place tonight.** Why didn't he just say that? Well, because he's Hyuuga Neji of course. But Tenten got the drift.

" Okay, lead the way."

* * *

"Neji? Can't we just use the front door?"

"No."

" Why?"

" Because they're waiting there."

" Who?"

" Shhh…"

Neji and Tenten were perched in the tree by the branch house. Neji had insisted (even he didn't use words) that they went in this way.

" Let's go." Neji gave Tenten a small tug and slipped into the Hyuuga manor undetected.

" Why are we sneaking? You live here."

"…"

" Neji?"

" Tenten… you know that favour you own me?"

" Yeah?" **_Yes! He's going to use his favour to tell me to shut up!_**

" I want you to – "

" AHHHHH! Neji-kun! You're back!" (_SQUEAL_)

"Neji-kun! I missed you so much!"

" Neji-kun! Do you need a bath? I'll scrub your back if you scrub mine!"

Three VERY pretty girls that would make Aphrodite jealous came into view. The one that saw Neji's arrival had long hazel hair and brilliant blue eyes. The one that missed Neji so much had red hair and dark eyes. The one that volunteered to scrub Neji's back had golden wavy locks and emerald green eyes.

Together, they jumped on Neji.

" Neji-kun!"

(Giggle, SQUEEZE, giggle, notices Tenten.)

" WHOA! Who's ugly?" asked the brunette.

"Is she a new maid, Neji-kun?" asked the blonde.

" I bet I can cook as well as her, Neji-kun!" stated the red.

" Me too!" said the blonde.

By now, Tenten's anger was boiling sky high. **_Ugly? Maid? Me? I'll show them!_**

Tenten drew out three kunais and chucked them at the Barbies. They pinned them to the opposite wall. Neji smirked.

" That'll teach you not to mess with a kunoichi you bimbos!" Tenten yelled.

All of a sudden Tenten felt something warm envelope her…

" Okay, come on, Tenten…" Neji cooed, " Let's go take a bath before dinner…"

Tenten spun around quickly ready to attack the impostor… except that there was none. Than Tenten understood.

" Okay, but only if you scrub my back…" Tenten said in a flirtatious tone, while drawing circles with her fingers on Neji's chest.

" I'll scrub your back," Neji said, "if you scrub mine."

"Okay, your call." Tenten forced herself to giggle.

Leaving the bimbos with an expression like this: O.O, Tenten followed Neji to the springs…

* * *

They live in a mansion…. What did you expect? 


	10. Surprise, surprise

Okay, some people might find this chappie a little disturbing… there's A LOT of talk about sex Ed… Neji's OOC… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. (Don't report me…)

* * *

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

Emphasizing 

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

" Okay, but only if you scrub my back…" Tenten said in a flirtatious tone, while drawing circles with her fingers on Neji's chest.

" I'll scrub your back," Neji said, "if you scrub mine."

"Okay, your call." Tenten forced herself to giggle.

Leaving the bimbos with an expression like this: O.O, Tenten followed Neji to the springs…

* * *

Surprise, surprise

" okay, Neji. I deserve an explanation."

"…"

" Neji! Are you listening?"

Neji sighed and looked at Tenten.

" I want you to pose as my girlfriend."

"What?" This took Tenten completely off guard.

" My favour. I want you to pose as my girlfriend."

" Wait, wait, _what_?" Tenten asked again, making her sound very stupid.

"You heard me. I don't like repeating myself, Tenten."

Tenten burst.

"Hyuuga Neji! You already use up your favour! I helped you to get away from those bimbos! Do you not remember?"

" I was cut off when I wanted to ask you the favour. You just assumed that." Neji replied coolly.

Tenten's mouth dropped open. **_He's got some nerves! Still, why do I care?_**

" I am going to take a bath." Tenten announced.

" Great. Let's go." Neji sounded a little too cheery.

"Ugh!" Tenten looked at Neji. "You pervert!"

( SLAP)

Neji's eyes narrowed.

" If you forgotten that we only have one metre of space between us, I'll accept your apology."

Now Tenten felt bad for slapping Neji. She forgot about the thread.

"Sorry…"

"…"

Tenten smiled. This means that Neji forgives her.

"So… how's this going to work?"

* * *

After a few minutes of planning, Neji has found a way so they can bathe together… he rather not, but right now they stink and is in desperate need of a bath.

So, first Tenten undress and go in ( with a towel) while he turns and shut his eyes. They've found out that the jutsu used on the thread allows clothes to pass through. Then, Tenten looks away with her eyes shut and allow him to undress and slip into the bath. Not hard, not hard at all.

Neji got the maid to provide Tenten with a very nice kimono she can wear for dinner. And they set up some futons for them too.

* * *

So now, they're in the bath, and Neji's a little nervous. Not that he showed it…

Tenten started to stir. Neji's eyes widened.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Neji shot up in alarm.

" Trying to get out. You said you'll scrub my back." Tenten answered innocently.

_**Why the hell is she so calm about? This isn't something she should be comfortable with! She's a girl for heavens sake! Usually they're the ones doing the screaming…**_

Then it hit Neji like a pile of rocks.

Tenten has not received Sex Ed.

And if she has, it was only about the female body.

And Gai never bothered to send or teach them anything like this.

**_Oh. My. God._**

Neji decided to find out how much she's been taught.

It's harder than he thought.

Tenten was sitting on the stool tugging on the thread, beckoning him to scrub her back.

She closed her eyes while he gets out.

**_Okay, here goes nothing._**

" Tenten,"

"Hmmm?"

"Have your parents told you about….the birds and the bees?"

"No, but it sounds interesting. What is it?"

_**Oh crap… this is bad… I'm not going to explain this to her….**_

Changing the subject quickly, he said,

" Didn't your parents educate you on your body?"

" Yeah, my mom did when I got first my period. Why?"

Neji let out a small cough. That was more than he needed to know.

" Errr…. What did she say?"

"Mmmm…." Tenten tried to remember what her mom said to her. The truth was, she was dosing off for most of her lecture.

"That I was a young woman and need to appreciate my body more. Don't mix with bad crowds because I'll get hurt and…menstruation is good."

" Oh…" Neji did not like how this conversation was going. He's not usually nosy or talkative but if she lacks this type of knowledge she could really get hurt…

"Errrm…. Do you know what the… _cervix_ is?" Neji cautiously asked.

"Nope." Was the simple, short response.

**_Okay… she doesn't know the anatomy of the body. Maybe she knows a little more on sex._**

"Did she say anything about sex itself?"

Tenten's face lit up. This was something she can _quote_.

" Sex is good and bad. It could be very pleasurable when done right. When it comes to you, just accept it. But when it's forced it can wreck your life forever. You need to be careful with your partner. First times usually hurt."

Neji's eye twitched. She _quoted_ that. And she has no idea what she's talking about.

"How did you quote that?"

"Easy! My mom drilled it into my head!" Tenten was very pleased with herself. Then she had a question.

" Hey, Neji, do you know why first times usually hurt? And what does it hurt?"

Neji gulped. He did not know how to answer that question without it leading to more questions.

" It hurts the female only a little…" he said in a whisper.

" Why?"

**_Oh crap…_**

" It just does…"

"Oh."

Neji now knows why Tenten is lacking the amount of knowledge he was taught when he was thirteen. She isn't curious about sex.

**_Well, it's a start… When it's forced it can wreck your life forever… that must be rape…_** thought Neji. **_Very pleasurable when done right… Hiashi-sama left that part out…_**

"Hey, Neji, go left."

Neji was snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?"

" Scrub the left shoulder."

"Oh right."

_**Tenten's so clueless about how her body works… someone could easily take advantage of her…maybe I should tell Gai sensei… But she's so comfortable in her own skin… her soft, silky skin…**_

Unknowingly, Neji drew a finger down her back.

" EEEEEEP!" Tenten yelped and jumped away like fish out of water.

"Neji! That tickles!"

" …"

Neji didn't say anything. He couldn't. He saw a little too much of Tenten then he wanted. Mainly, her thigh. And that was screwing with his hormones.

Quickly, Neji sat down on the stool.

"Okay, my turn." He said quickly.

* * *

Back in the bath…

Neji's thoughts…

_**Hmmm… she has no idea the difference about male and female… so why did she…**_

" Tenten, why'd you slap me?" Neji asked.

**_Maybe she's not completely hopeless._**

" Weren't I suppose to? I mean like they do that in movies and soap operas and stuff."

_**She's hopeless.**_

"Oh."

" Errr… Neji?"

"…"

" That scar on your back… you know, the big one… how did you get it?"

**_Okay, she's only interested in things that has to do with ninja… that's good… respectful…_**

" You gave that to me with your fuuma shuriken, remember?"

"Oh. Sorry."

"…"

"Neji?"

" What?"

" I'm wrinkling like a prune. How are we suppose to get out?"

"…."

* * *

I hope this wasn't that disturbing…. I'm very sorry if it is…. I promise there won't be anything like that in the remainder of the story. SORRY 


	11. Dinner

I should have told you that they're fifteen in this fan fic…. Maybe I should have posted that in the first chapter….

* * *

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

Emphasizing 

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

"Neji?"

" What?"

" I'm wrinkling like a prune. How are we suppose to get out?"

"…."

* * *

Dinner

Tenten was wearing a simple yet elegant kimono that had beautiful soft pink swirls on the white fabric. She kept her hair down, being too lazy to put it up again.

She twirled, only to be entangled in the thread.

"Stupid."

Neji looked at his teammate. This was the first time he has seen her in a _feminine_ piece of clothing. She looked like a _girl_, with her hair down and all. He decided that he liked this Tenten, even if it was a little strange.

(Knock, knock)

Tenten had spun herself out of the thread.

"What?" Neji coldly asked.

A maid slid the paper door open.

"Hiashi-sama requires your presence."

Neji nodded.

"When?"

"Right now, for dinner, Neji-san."

Neji sighed.

"Okay."

The maid bowed and shut the door. Neji turned to Tenten.

"Let's go."

"Oh! What are we having for dinner? I'm starving!"

Neji looked at Tenten.

"You're suppose to pose as my girlfriend. You will have good table manners. You will not speak unless spoken to. Clear?"

"What?" Tenten was flabbergasted. "Hyuuga Neji! What makes you think that you can control me?"

"Just remember that. When you see Hiashi-sama you'll understand."

"Hmmm?" Tenten was confused. She didn't understand what was going on. **_I guess I'll have to figure it out myself then…

* * *

_**

Neji lead Tenten to the main house accommodations to the dining room.

"Okay, remember your favour you owe me."

"Hyuuga Neji, not until you say sorry."

"I don't say sorry."

"Too bad."

He opened the door. In the room were Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi, and the three girls from before, sitting on tatami mats.

Hinata caught Tenten's eyes and smiled. Tenten smiled back.

"Hiashi-sama, you called?" Neji said courtly.

"Yes. Sit. We'll talk over dinner."

Hiashi looked at Tenten.

"Who are you?"

"Err…" Tenten froze. He looked like someone who demanded respect. Tenten took a breath.

"My name's Tenten, Hiashi-sama. I'm Neji's teammate." **_Damn…_** her voice sounded too powerful, too challenging. Not something you want to sound like to the head of the Hyuuga clan.

Hiashi's brow knitted, his eyes narrowed.

"Why are you here?"

His voice sent a chill down her spine.

"Our sensei tied us together for a mission so right now I'm kinda suck with him. Heheh…"

She showed everyone her right pinkie.

"And we can't cut the string because of some weird jutsu he put on it… so this is going to keep up until tomorrow morning… sorry for my unexpected presence…."

All the girls gawked at her. She sounded so casual, so confident.

Tenten didn't get why Hiashi intimidated them so easily.

But then again, when you spend as much time with Neji as she does, you grow immune to the icy cold glares.

* * *

Miso soup was served.

"It –" Tenten was going to start eating but she remembered what Neji said.

_**You will have good table manners.**_

"Right." She whispered that was barely audible.

Hiashi picked up his chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu."

And everyone began eating. Or sipping soup, since only miso was served.

* * *

When sushi was put in front of them, it was hell.

First, there was sashimi. Tenten did not like sashimi.

Then, there were those girls.

"Neji-kun! Say 'ahhh'" the brunette said as she tried to feed Neji.

"Neji-kun, you like tomago better, right?" asked the blonde as she too tried to feed Neji an egg sushi.

"Neji-kun! You want some sashimi? It's gooooood!" piped the redhead.

If there's something Tenten cannot stand, it's girls who have no dignity.

And Tenten's definition of girls with dignity was those who didn't throw themselves on men.

This was annoying Tenten.

Hyuuga household or not, she was going to do something about it.

Her left hand went for a kunai.

_**NO! Not until he apologize! I must have self-control! Neji will apologize! I'll eat another B.C. roll to calm down.**_

Tenten guided her chopsticks to the B.C. roll, picked it up and…

FLING!

FWAAP!

Some one tugged hard on the cursed thread, which jerked on Tenten's hand, which flung her chopsticks and sushi, which went flying.

"AHHH! MY SUSHI! I WAS GOING TO EAT THAT!" Tenten screamed.

"AHHHHHH! MY HAIR! MY PERFECT GOLDEN LOCKS!"

The blonde jumped up, only to trip on the thread.

"OOOP!"

"ACK!" Went Tenten and Neji as they lounged forward from the tug.

"NEJI-KUN! ARE YOU OKAY?" shouted the brunette and red.

"Fine." Was Neji's short answer. **_What did I do to deserve this?_** Neji was annoyed. But he didn't show it. He picked himself up and sat back down.

"excuse me…" the blonde sniffed as she ran out of the room.

* * *

In the brunette's head…

_**Hahaha! Now that she's gone I have a better chance with Neji!

* * *

**_

In the red's head…

**_She deserved that, trying to steal my precious Neji-kun from me. His teammate's no problem… Now if I can get rid of her… Ha! How hard is it to get rid of a brunette anyway? This is a cinch!

* * *

_**

"Oi! Neji-kun! Open up!"

"Neji-kun! You want my kappa roll?"

**_That's it! No amount of dignity is worth this kind of torture!_** Neji was furious. But he couldn't do anything with Hiashi watching him…

"Sorry."

"What, Neji-kun?"

"Neji-kun? Did you say something?"

Tenten smiled. **_Okay Neji… that's a start._**

The red and brunette looked at each other confused. **_Why did Neji apologize?_**

And the conclusion was….

Keep feeding Neji sushi!

"Neji-kun! Have some sushi!"

"No, Neji-kun, mine's much better!"

"is not!"

"is too!"

"is not!"

"is too!"

"well if yours is better than… than… I'M BETTER THAN YOU IN BED!"

THUNK!

Tenten had pinned the redhead to the wall.

"UGH! YOU WRETCH!"

THUNK!

The brunette was pinned to the wall.

"so that's who did it…" Hiashi was amused. He remembered when he found the three guests stuck on the wall. And for the honest truth, he himself had a little trouble taking the kunais out…

Neji smirked. This was Tenten. In a kimono. At the Hyuuga compound. Eating dinner. Still armed with kunais.

"Errrm… okay…" Hanabi was confused.

"Oh wow, T-Tenten-san…" Hinata wished she could be so confident.

"Here, Neji. I don't eat sashimi." Tenten said as she sat back down. Then she gave her plate of raw fish to Neji.

Hiashi looked at Tenten with interest.

"So, your on my nephew's team." Hiashi waited for confirmation.

"Yes." Tenten said with a mouth full of tempura. Neji glared. Tenten put down her food.

**_I need to get better table manors, I guess._** Tenten thought as she looked longingly at the piece of fried veggie.

Hiashi continued his questioning.

"Are you two going to sleep together than?"

"Errr…"

"…"

This made Tenten and Neji blush. That came out really, really wrong.

Neji managed a nod.

"Okay." Hiashi said. **_I wonder if Neji would attempt anything…_**

They finished off dinner and off to bed.

And the two girls who were pinned to the wall had fainted when Neji agreed that he was going to sleep with a girl.

"Oh, wait." Hiashi said before Tenten exited the dining room.

"I assume these are yours."

He drew out three kunais.

"Oh! Thank you!" Tenten said gleefully as she collected her weapons, including the two that pinned down the red and brunette.

They bade each other good night and Neji and Tenten headed back to the branch wing of the manor.

* * *

People! I need you to cast votes. Should I make this a short long-story ( less than 20 Chapters) or a long long-story ( more than 20 Chapters) ? Give me your suggestions! 


	12. Bracelet Confusion

Dobyuk princess you're so mean! (Floods of tears) WHAAAAAA! I'm really, really, really trying! English's not my first language you know! But thanks for the tips. (Sobs)

* * *

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

Emphasizing 

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

They bade each other good night and Neji and Tenten headed back to the branch wing of the manor.

* * *

Bracelet confusion

" Ooooh! These futons are so fluffy!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Don't do that." Neji said.

"Why?"

"Because it's stupid."

"You're stupid."

"…"

"I didn't mean that."

"…"

"Neji? Are you ignoring me?"

"…"

"I said I didn't mean to call you stupid."

"…"

"Neji?"

"…"

"Say something."

"…"

"Sorry, okay? Talk to me." Tenten pleaded.

"…" **_Should I tell her?_**

" Errrm, Tenten,"

"Yeah?"

"I need to use the washroom."

(Blush like hell)

"Oh…"

"…"

"Um, Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't need to know that."

"You need to come with me though."

"…"

"…"

"Neji?"

"What."

"I need to use the washroom too."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

After Neji and Tenten, err, relieved themselves, Neji drew out a wooden box.

"Oh! What's that?" Tenten asked out of curiosity.

* * *

Hinata decided to go and see if Tenten is alright with Neji. She knows that they're teammates and all, but Neji could be so… _scary._

She hopes she could give Tenten some support.

Hinata walked down to the branch wing. What she heard will scar her forever.

"Neji, it won't fit."

"It will, watch."

"Neji, I'm telling you, it won't fit!"

"It should."

"Neji! Stop that! It hurts!"

"Just a little more…"

By this time, Hinata has ran away.

"See! I told you!"

"Fine. But it hurt."

"You look nice with it."

"It's very pretty, ne?"

"Yeah."

Neji and Tenten admired the jade bracelet that Neji had retrieved from the wooden box. It took a while and lots of endurance (of pain and whining from Tenten) but they finally got it to fit onto Tenten's wrist.

Tenten was quite happy with how the bracelet looked on her, but she was troubled.

"Neji?"

"What?"

"It's going to be more trouble taking it off then putting it on, isn't it?"

"…"

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS? NEJI! GET IT OFF NOW!"

"Why?"

"Because," Tenten stated reasonably, "I can't fight with a piece of jewellery. It'll get in the way. DUH!"

Neji twitched.

**_Did she just duh me? How DARE she! I'd beat her up but than I'd have to drag a corpse with me… besides, she's kind of cute… I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! Oh damn, this is rotting my brain._**

"Neji, come on! Help me get this off."

"Okay, don't move."

"Hurry up." Tenten jerked on her left hand.

"Tenten! I said don't move!" **_That was close; she almost poked my eye out.

* * *

_**

At the main house…

Hanabi watched as her sister rushed past her coming from the branch house.

**_What the? Maybe Neji made her cry again… ha! Hinata, you're so weak. I got nothing to do any ways, might as well go bug Neji…_**

Hanabi snickered evilly as she proceeded her way to the branch house.

* * *

In the room…

"Neji! Are you okay?"

"…"

"Neji, I'm sorry."

"…"

"Neji, I didn't mean to! Honest!"

Neji sat across from a sorry Tenten with his eyes closed, his back towards the door.

"…"

Tenten had just poked Hyuuga Neji in the eye.

_The_ Hyuuga Neji got poked in the eye.

How?

Tenten moved.

It's that simple.

She moved.

And he blinked on her finger.

All for a bracelet.

If Lee knew, he would never let Neji live it down.

Lee must not know.

"Neji… I'm sorry… forgive me…." Tenten started to go teary eyed.

"Pweeeeeze?"

Neji looked at her with his left eye. She just _had _to poke his right one, didn't she?

Neji sighed.

"Here, let me look at it." Tenten offered.

Tenten carefully inched towards Neji and gently opened his eye.

"You got an eyelash there, no wonder it hurts."

Having that said, she blew into it trying to get rid of the hair.

Just than, Hanabi burst into the room.

"HOLY CRAP! ARE YOU TWO _KISSING_?"

"What?" Tenten asked dumbly.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! YOU ARE KISSING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With that, Hanabi ran away.

(Silence)

(More silence)

(Even more silence)

"I'm tired, let's sleep." Tenten said.

"Okay."

* * *

Hi people! Thanks for all your reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm thinking about writing another story (Nejiten of course) Hahahaha…. Yeah, so bye! 


	13. Morning of Release

Okay people! I'm using an review idea (well sort of…)! And I'll include other pairings for next chappie. Vote!

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing

* * *

Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

Emphasizing 

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

(Silence)

(More silence)

(Even more silence)

"I'm tired, let's sleep." Tenten said.

"Okay."

* * *

Morning of release

Neji woke up, but something was wrong…

He was tired.

He was paralysed.

He had to endure a restless night.

He only had three hours of sleep, according to his clock.

He was tangled in thread with Tenten.

He knew all of Tenten's secrets.

He was annoyed.

And he only woke up because his loyal teammate had started to rub her legs against his.

He would hate letting a soul finding him like this.

And what do you know? Lee had to bust in like a lunatic.

"NEJI! IT'S SIX O'CLOCK! GAI SENSEI TOLD ME TO…."

Lee noticed the position Neji's in.

He did the first thing that came to mind…

"AHHHHHHH! MY POOR, POOR VIRGIN EYES! AHHHHHHH!"

And ran out of the Hyuuga manor.

A voice beside Neji asked,

"What's all the commotion about?"

Tenten has awakened.

She tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Ah! Neji! You didn't tell me you move in your sleep!"

"I don't." (Twitch, twitch) **_how dare she accuse ME!_**

"Well, neither do I!"

"Sure. You just squirm a lot." Neji smirked.

"Yeah, right, whatever. Let's just get out of this thing, okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

6:27

"Neji… how did this happen?"

"…"

"Neji, I'm stuck."

"…"

"Neji, you move too much."

"…"

"Neji, you suck!"

Neji snapped. Like, he only _had_ three hours of sleep…

"Yeah, so? At least I don't sleep with a teddy bear."

Tenten gasped.

"How did you know about Kata?"

"You told me."

"I would never!"

"You sleep talk."

"I so do not!"

"You like me."

Tenten turned beat red.

"…"

"Tenten?"

"I don't sleep talk." Tenten simply stated.

"You keep your diary in your underwear drawer." Neji said that to piss her off _and_ to prove his point.

"So…"

Tenten could not believe she spilled her secrets to Neji. If it was Lee, it was okay. She could beat him up if he peeped. But Neji? He's free to blackmail her until hell freezes over, which wouldn't be any time soon.

Tenten was on the brink of tears. But she won't cry. Why does she feel so screwed anyways?

"There."

Neji had finally unwound the thread.

"Come on, let's fold the futons and get something to eat."

Tenten kneeled down, only to have all the colour drain from her face.

_**No… not now… why NOW?**_

Tenten took a deep breath and said,

"Neji, do you have tampons?"

Neji stopped.

"What?"

"I asked if you have… tampons."

"What?"

"NEJI! YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID! DO YOU OR DON'T YOU?"

"Tenten?"

"So?"

"Do I look like I need those?"

"You got long hair."

"…" Neji really want to kill her right now.

"Neji, can we go to the washroom?"

"Okay."

Then Neji noticed something wrong.

"Tenten, aren't you suppose to have a leak to get it on the sheet?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You didn't leak."

"What?"

Tenten checked herself.

"Oh thank you god! THANKYOU!"

Then they became confused.

"Neji, if that wasn't my blood, whose was it?"

"…"

"OH MY GOD NEJI! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE A GIRL!"

"I'm not."

"Oh."

So the mystery continues… but this is Naruto, not Scooby-Doo.

"it's almost seven, we should go."

"…"

* * *

7:00

Neji and Tenten had arrived at the training grounds.

Gai and Lee were already there.

When Lee saw them, he blushed.

"Lee, is something wrong?" Tenten asked out of consideration.

"Mmmmph." Lee said, "I SWEAR I SAW NOTHING!" and ran away (again).

"what's his problem?"

"…."

Gai decided to see if his plan worked.

"SO! WHAT DID YOU LEARN? NEJI! GO FIRST AND TELL ME AS IF YOUR SPRING OF YOUTH DEPENDS ON IT!"

Neji rolled his eyes, not that any one noticed.

**_What should I say? Hmmm…. Tenten sleeps with a teddy, she has a crush on me, where her diary is, how much she wants to impress her parents, she never had sex ed, why she doesn't use her last name…. Maybe this is too personal_**.

At last, he decided.

"Tenten hates sashimi."

"WHAT! IS THAT ALL?" Gai sounded disappointed.

"What?" Tenten was surprised. With all that dirt he got on her, he could had said something that could make her life hell. But he didn't.

"OKAY, TENTEN! WHAT DID YOU LEARN?"

Tenten didn't know what to say. She didn't want to embarrass Neji and get him pissed, but if she said she didn't learn anything Gai would KEEP ON ASKING. That was worse than a pissed Neji.

She said the first thing that came to mind.

"Neji's a JERK!"

She didn't mean to say that. Neji knew.

"YES! GAI! YOU HAVE SUCCEEDED! NEJI! TENTEN! YOU ARE FREE TO GO!"

And with that, Gai bounded away happily and the thread disappeared.

"Okay…"

"…"

* * *

Vote for other pairings! Thanks for the reviews! Till next time! 


	14. Neji asks

Hi people! Check out my other fic okay? Please and thank you! Oh! Review while you're at it… give me suggestions… thanks a bunch!

* * *

By the way, the blood thing I'd explain it, but I don't do sex ed. If you're a girl at 12 years or older, you'd know what it is… where it came from? I have no idea. (Well I do, but it be censored.)

* * *

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

Emphasizing 

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

"Neji's a JERK!"

She didn't mean to say that. Neji knew.

"YES! GAI! YOU HAVE SUCCEEDED! NEJI! TENTEN! YOU ARE FREE TO GO!"

And with that, Gai bounded away happily and the thread disappeared.

"Okay…"

"…"

* * *

Neji asks

It's been a week since the thread incident.

It's been a hell of a week for Neji.

The Barbies have became so much more competitive since Tenten's appearance.

Last night, the brunette jumped him in the bath, and she was _naked_.

Neji decided he didn't like her.

Heck! He didn't like _any_ of them.

Neji sighed. If only he got Tenten to fight and bet him again… he quite liked her technique, even though the French wasn't _that_ great….

**_What the hell am I thinking?_** Neji snapped out his thoughts before it got out of control.

"Neji? You look out of it today. Are you okay?" Tenten noticed her comrade's strange behaviour.

"Fine."

"Oh."

Lee has been listening to his teammate's conversation. He noticed something was troubling Neji too. Just than, he gasped.

"NEJI! I KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!" Lee screamed.

"What?" Tenten asked. She wanted to know too.

"ERR… SORRY TENTEN… GUYS ONLY."

"What? When did you ever have a 'guys only'?"

"SINCE NOW. NOW GO AND LIGHT THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH!" Lee yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Fine! Be that way!" Tenten stormed away angrily.

As soon as Lee confirmed that Tenten was out of earshot, he spoke.

"Neji! You have to tell Tenten! It's the only way to keep the youthful love alight!" Lee said in a slight shush.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"You and Tenten! You slept together! You _tasted_ her! You can't pretend that nothing happened!"

"I don't need to since nothing did happen." Neji growled.

"Yes! Something did happen! I SAW you and Tenten wrapped around each other! I SAW IT!"

Now Neji was pissed.

"We were only together because Gai sensei tied us together. Nothing happened." Neji simply stated.

"Fine! But even though you have the Byakugan, I can see something you can't."

"Yeah? What?" Neji asked in a mocking tone.

"Tenten loves you."

"I know."

Lee was taken aback.

"YOU WHAT? YOU'RE KIDDING! YOU NEVER TOLD HER HOW YOU FEEL THOUGH! SHE'LL NEVER KNOW! YOU BAKA!"

"She doesn't need to know." Neji said.

"BUT YOU LOVE HER TOO! YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER OUT!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"…"

"NEJI! I _DARE_ YOU TO TAKE TENTEN OUT! AND I'LL ASK SAKURA OUT TOO!" Lee said.

"Fine." Neji said.

Actually, this is working to Neji's favour. This morning he was called in to Hiashi-sama's office, they came to an agreement:

Neji finds a girlfriend who would be willing to marry him, OR marry one of the Barbies.

**_Tenten is so much better than them. _**Neji thought. **_But will she impress Hiashi-sama?_**

This was a tight spot, but he'd choose Tenten over _them_ any day.

Now, he had to find Tenten.

* * *

"Stupid boys, stupid guys, stupid MEN!" Tenten said as she stormed through the forest.

"Tenten."

Tenten spun around to greet the cold voice that called her.

"So? What did Lee say?"

"…"

"Oh. I'm not allowed to know, huh? Want to continue training?"

"Tenten, go home."

"What?" Tenten did not like to be told to go home.

"You heard me. Go home."

"Why?" Tenten was confused.

"Meet me at the ramen place at 12:00."

"What?"

"Go. Now."

"Huh?"

"Tenten, you sound like an idiot."

"What?"

"Dress in something nice." Neji said and jumped away.

"What?" Tenten just realized that Neji had asked her out.

"HYUUGA NEJI! IF YOU WANT TO ASK ME OUT, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY IT!" then she noticed she was yelling at no one and felt incredibly stupid.

* * *

At Tenten's apartment….

Tenten was tearing her apartment apart. **_Dress in something nice._** Echoed her mind.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Tenten screamed. Her mother had brought her very nice clothes, but for the occasion it was either too fancy or too plain.

It was her first date, yes. But you don't want to show up black tie for the ramen place. Being a girl could be so hard sometimes.

* * *

11:35

After hours of rummaging through her closet, Tenten finally found something that was near perfect for the ramen place.

She looked in the mirror and thought **_very nice. I look like a girl. Wait! I AM a girl! Baka!_**

Tenten had her hair down, allowing her locks to flow with the wind. A cute Tee with a pink butterfly print and jean capris. Choice slight heeled black sandals make it sophisticated.

_**Perfect! Easy going and casual, yet still have room for eight kunais and five shurikens! I rock!**_

Tenten was very pleased. **_This will definitely knock Neji's socks off! And if it doesn't I still have something to chuck at him!

* * *

_**

Next chappie, Date! Hahahaha….give me some suggestions!


	15. Date

Wow! There were a lot of votes for SasuSaku! Thanks everyone who read my story and reviewed!

* * *

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

_Emphasizing _

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

Tenten had her hair down, allowing her locks to flow with the wind. A cute Tee with a pink butterfly print and jean capris. Choice slight heeled black sandals make it sophisticated.

**_Perfect! Easy going and casual, yet still have room for eight kunais and five shurikens! I rock!_**

Tenten was very pleased. **_This will definitely knock Neji's socks off! And if it doesn't I still have something to chuck him with!

* * *

_**

Date

Tenten was walking down to the Ramen place. **_Hmmm…. The heels are making me wobbly… Che! Who cares! You sit down to eat ramen anyways!_**

"Hey! Babe! Wanna get lunch?"

"ROWL!"

"Me. You. Lunch. Interested?"

These were the comments Tenten heard while she walked down the street.

* * *

Inside Tenten's head…**_Just keep walking, just keep walking, just keep walking…_**

* * *

Then a hand tapped her from the behind.

"HI! YOU'RE NEW HERE, AREN'T YOU? WANT ME TO SHOW YOU AROUND?"

Tenten spun around. She was greeted by a blinding flash.

"Lee?" Tenten covered her eyes from his good guy pose and teeth 'ping'.

"ERRR… DO I KNOW YOU?"

"Lee! It's me! Tenten!"

"…"

"Lee?"

"Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

Lee said the worst thing he could ever say to a girl.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! TENTEN'S NOT THAT PRETTY! SHE –"

BAM

CRUNCH

POW

Lee was flying half way to China by now.

"Baka!" Tenten screamed.

"Whoa! I like a girl with spice."

"Woof!"

"Kiba?"

Tenten looked at the boy and his dog.

"Errr…."

"Don't tell me you don't recogn –"

"Tenten?"

"Yes!"

"Whoa! You look like a girl."

"…"

* * *

Tenten's thoughts…

_**I should have kept my hair up…

* * *

**_

"Woof!"

"Oh! Yeah! You are a girl! Heheheh… err… see you around!"

Kiba ran off.

* * *

Tenten continued her way to the ramen place.

Then she saw Naruto.

Naruto saw her.

* * *

Naruto's thoughts…

**_Hey! That girl is cuter than Sakura-chan! No! No one's cuter than Sakura! But she's prettier… I know! I'll go greet her!

* * *

_**

"Oi! You new around here? I never seen you before!"

"Naruto, not you too!" Tenten pleaded. Her so-called friends did not recognize her.

"Eh? You know me?"

"It's me, Tenten." Tenten wonder what his reaction was. **_Can't be worse then Lee's…_** she thought.

"Tenten…."

"Yeah?"

"Tenten…."

"What?"

"Tenten…."

"…"

"Tenten?" Naruto said again.

"WHAT?" Tenten was getting pissed.

"Tenten?" then he finally got it. Naruto gasped.

"TENTEN! YOU'RE A GIRL! YOU'RE A GIRL! HOW? OH MY GOD! TENTEN'S A GIRL! SHE'S A GIRL!" and Naruto ran away screaming "TENTEN'S A GIRL! TENTEN'S A GIRL!"

"…" Tenten was left speechless.

She walked into the ramen place and looked around.

**_Hmmm…. Neji's not here yet. Hey! There's Sakura and Sasuke! I'll go say hi._**

Tenten walked over to Sakura and Sasuke's table.

"Hi!" Tenten said cheerfully.

"Hi!" Sakura chirped.

"You're new around here, aren't you!"

"What?" Tenten's sweat dropped.

"Sakura, it's me."

"…"

"We don't know you." Sasuke stated.

"What? You know me! I'm Tenten!"

"Tenten?"

"…" Sasuke wasn't so sure.

"Yeah! You know, on Lee's and Neji's team, with the loud sensei." Tenten reminded them.

Sakura broke the icy silence.

"Tenten! You look… _different_!"

"Yeah, I thought you never let your hair down." Sasuke agreed.

Just than, Ino and Shikamaru came in.

"How troublesome…"

"Shut up! We're not eating BBQ! Do you want me to get fat?" Ino screamed in the lazy shinobi's ear.

"…"

"Look! Sakura got a new friend!"

Ino bounded up to where Tenten was.

"Hi! I'm Ino! And this is my boyfriend Shikamaru!"

Tenten decided to play sarcastic.

"Hi! I'm Tenten! I didn't know you and Shikamaru were dating!"

Gasps were heard.

"Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you do?"

"Let my hair down."

"Nice. Who you waiting for?"

"What?" Tenten was confused.

"Come on!" Sakura and Ino piped.

"You're dating some one! Or else you wouldn't be here looking like this!"

"Do I have to be on a date to be pretty?" Tenten asked.

"For you, yes. So, who is it?" Ino had stars in here eyes.

"Hinata! Hurry up! Tenten's a girl!"

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun, I know!"

"NO! SHE'S PRETTY! YOU HAVE TO SEE!"

Naruto and Hinata came into the ramen place.

Hinata gasped.

"W-wow Tenten! What d-did you do?"

"She let her hair down." The three girls said in unison.

"I s-see." Hinata stuttered.

Neji walked into the ramen place. **_Strange… why are they crowded there?_**

"Hinata-sama, have you seen Tenten?"

Ino and Sakura squealed inside.

**_"AHHHH! Tenten! You're so lucky! You got Neji to ask you out? THE Hyuuga Neji asked you out? AHHHHHH!"_**

"Yes." Hinata whispered.

"Yeah!" Ino thought of a very evil plan.

"Do you know who this is?" Sakura asked as she and Ino were thinking the same thing.

They pushed Tenten forward.

"Tenten, you want to eat somewhere else?" Neji said directly at the 'stranger'.

"WHAT! HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Naruto yelled. No one recognized Tenten. No one!

"How many girls go on dates armed?" Neji asked.

Everyone looked at Tenten.

Tenten blushed.

"What? Better safe than sorry, right?"

Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Let's go." Neji said.

"Okay."

* * *

They walked out the ramen place.

"Errr…. You look nice." Tenten said, even though Neji was still wearing the same thing from training.

"You let your hair down." Was his reply.

"Thanks." Even though that was more of a statement than compliment, Tenten took it positively.

"So," Tenten asked, "where do we go now?"

"Picnic."

"Oh! But I didn't prepare anything…"

"I did."

**_Surprises, surprises_** Tenten thought as they headed towards Hyuuga manor.

* * *

A little screwed… My spring break is ending so updates are going to be very slow…. Your lucky if I get one chappie up per week…. Sorry! 


	16. Excerise Before Lunch

Thanks to eveyone who reviewed and read my stories. That's about it...Thanks!

* * *

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

_Emphasizing_

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

A Little Bit for Laughs

**Tenten: **Hey this sucks!

**Neji:** Why do we need to be part of this story?

**Tenten: **She doesn't even describe us very well.

**Neji:** This is stupid.

**Tenten: **I'm much prettier than she gives me credit for.

**Neji: **(chokes)

**Tenten: **Hey! Just because you never seen me in a bikini.

**Neji: **(Blushes)

**Tenten: **On with the story!

**Neji, thinking: **I want a beach scene….

* * *

"So," Tenten asked, "where do we go now?"

"Picnic."

"Oh! But I didn't prepare anything…"

"I did."

**_Surprises, surprises_** Tenten thought as they headed towards Hyuuga manor.

* * *

Exercise before Lunch

Tenten followed Neji to the back of the manor.

"Neji, do we have to do this again?"

"Yes."

"Neji, I'm wearing heels."

"So?"

"I can't climb."

"Too bad."

"Neji, I'll just wait out here, okay?"

"No."

"Neji, can't we just use the front door?"

"No."

"Why?"

"They're still here."

"Oh."

Tenten understood Neji's distress. Usually, he would have scared away any fan girls of the sort, but this time the Barbies had Hiashi-sama on their side.

Neji easily jumped onto the faithful old tree overlooking the branch house. Tenten had some trouble.

"Neji?"

"Tenten, hurry up."

"I can't jump that high in these!"

"Take them off."

"I'll get a splinter!"

"Baka."

"I'm staying here." Tenten sniffed.

Neji was uncomfortable. **_I'll just carry her. It's better than risking…. Or I'll just make sure no one sees me… that sounds good._**

"Fine." Even though he didn't like the idea of leaving his last line of defence out here. Tenten's the only one who could inflict pain on the Barbies and get away with it. Of course if it wasn't for the cursed seal he would have killed them _long _time ago.

Neji jumped into the branch wing undetected. He turned a corner and…

"Neji-kun! Have you come back for me?" The red squealed.

"Neji-kun! I love you!" Said the Brunette.

**_Great_** Neji thought. **_Reinforcements._**

Neji quickly slipped away with a bunshin.

**_Idiots_**. He thought.

Neji went to the kitchen and got the picnic basket he had prepared. Than he went to the laundry room to get a blanket.

This was the worst mistake ever.

"NEJI-KUN! A PICNIC FOR ME! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE! LET'S GO!" The blond yelled in a voice that rivalled Gai's.

Neji grabbed a blanket and dashed out towards where Tenten was waiting for him. He was going to jump the wall when…

Hyuuga Neji was tackled down by a girl.

If the girl was Tenten, that was okay.

But this was the brunette of the Let's Make Neji's Life Hell Barbie Club.

Than the red and the blonde joined her.

"OOOH! NEJI-KUN! YOU PREPARED THIS FOR ME, DIDN'T YOU?"

"NO! NEJI-KUN MADE THIS FOR ME!"

"SHUT UP! THIS IS ME AND NEJI-KUN'S HONEYMOON! SO GO AWAY!"

Neji was about to do something he'll really regret (well, not really if it keeps them away from him forever) when a cool familiar voice said,

"Neji-kun prepared this for our date, SO GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF HIM!"

Tenten stood on the wall. Of course, she naturally heard the commotion from outside and even though torturing Neji was fun, she cursed the idea of Neji getting married to one of _them_.

"Oh? And what if we don't?" The red teased. **_She doesn't learn fast, does she?_** Tenten and Neji thought.

THUNK!

The red was pinned down (again) by one of eight kunais Tenten brought on their date.

Neji took the moment of shock to join Tenten and run away.

The Barbies were furious that some one stole their precious Neji-kun from them!

The trio quickly ran to the gates and chased after Tenten and Neji.

* * *

"Neji! I have to stop!" Tenten yelled as she landed on a branch.

Neji stopped and looked at Tenten.

"Why?"

"I can't run in these heels."

"You were running a while ago."

"Yeah, but I was using chakra to do so!"

Neji activated the Byakugan. The Barbies were approaching fast, very, very fast. Neji jumped to the branch that Tenten was on.

"Here," Neji held out the picnic basket. "Hold it."

"What…."

Neji shoved the basket into Tenten's arms. Then he picked her up.

"AHHH!" Tenten said in surprise.

Then Neji ran off as fast as he could to their destination.

* * *

"LEE!"

"YES SENSEI!"

"HAVE YOU SEEN NEJI AND TENTEN TODAY?"

"YES SENSEI!"

"REALLY? WHERE?"

"I FORCED NEJI TO TAKE TENTEN OUT! I MADE SURE THEY DIDN'T WASTE THEIR YOUTH SENSEI! AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME?"

Lee looked at his sensei waiting for his 'good job', but Gai had already turned to stone.

"YOU WHAT? LEE! I MADE SURE THEY DIDN'T WANT ONE ANOTHER! ALL MY HARD WORK…." Gai sobbed.

"SENSEI! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! LET'S GO BREAK THEM UP AGAIN!" Lee yelled.

Gai had stars in his eyes. "YES! AND I HAVE A PLAN!"

Then he turned to Lee.

"LEE! DO YOU KNOW WHERE NEJI TOOK TENTEN? WE'RE GOING TO KIDNAP THEM!"

"SENSEI! THAT'S A BRILLIANT PLAN!"

"THANKS LEE!"

(Good guy pose)

"SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

(HUG)

* * *

Tenten and Neji had arrived at a pond.

"Wow! Neji! It's beautiful!"

"…"

"Let's eat!"

Tenten was energetic since Neji did most of the running. They started to set everything up when…

"HIYA!"

"YOSH!"

(Slap, crunch)

And the whole world went black.

* * *

That's chappie sixteen… send your reviews and thanks! 


	17. Gai's Ultimate Plan B

Hi people! I have no homework today so I decided to up date! Thanks to all you people who reviewed!

* * *

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

_Emphasizing_

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

Tenten was energetic since Neji did most of the running. They started to set everything up when…

"HIYA!"

"YOSH!"

(Slap, crunch)

And the whole world went black.

* * *

Gai's Ultimate Plan B

Gai and Lee perched on a tree branch levelled to the height of their teammates' room.

"Gai-sensei, why are we doing this?" Lee asked.

"Lee! I'm surprised that you don't understand!"

"TELL ME SENSEI! LET MY FLAME OF YOUTH BE BRIGHT!"

"Shhh…. Not so loud."

"Oops. Sorry."

"If we don't do this, the whole team will fall apart, Lee!"

"WHAT? HOW?"

"Lee! Quiet!"

"Oh! Right. How though, sensei?"

"Think about it. If Tenten and Neji break up, they'll want to switch teams!"

"NOOOOO!"

"YES! THAN TEAM GAI WOULD DISAPPEAR! AND THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH WOULD BE WASHED AWAY!"

"NOOOOO! WE MUST BREAK THEM UP BEFORE THEY DO! GAI SENSEI, YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

(HUG)

"Ewww…. What's wrong with you?"

A little girl on the balcony looked at the two green beasts of Konoha.

"You're weird." And she turned and ran into the hotel room.

* * *

Neji woke up. His head hurt and so does his shoulder. **_What the hell? This isn't my room… Where am I?_** Neji pondered before darkness swallowed him whole again.

* * *

"Sensei, they're still sleeping. Maybe we hit them too hard." Lee said as he watched the sun go down.

"Hmmmm…." Gai had been thinking the same thing. He was getting worried.

"Sensei, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course my youthful student!"

"If we want to break Neji and Tenten up, shouldn't we have move them _apart_ instead of _together_?"

"LEE! HAVE YOU NOT HEARD THAT ABSENCE MAKE THE HEART GROW FONDER?"

"YES SENSEI! I HAVE!"

"GOOD! Now let's keep an eye on them!"

"OKAY!"

* * *

A few minutes…

"Sensei?"

"Yes Lee?"

"Was it necessary to strip Neji?"

"Of course! We can't strip Tenten naked so we'll just have to keep with Neji!"

"Why?"

"Women hate disrespectful men! If Tenten thinks that Neji's a pig, than she'll lose interest and START AVOIDING HIM!"

"GAI SENSEI! YOU ARE THE BEST!"

"THANK YOU LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

(HUG)

"AH! THEY'RE STIRING!"

Gai and Lee quickly separated and hid behind the foliage.

* * *

Inside the room….

Neji woke to the smell of strawberries. He inhaled the scent and snuggled closer to the source.

Neji shot up when 'the source' squirmed in his arms.

"Tenten!"

"…"

Neji quickly looked around. He was in a room. White breezy looking curtains, a table with a telephone on top, a chair, a cabinet, and a door.

**_I'm in a hotel… _**Neji thought**_ how did I ge –_**

Neji froze. Something warm was drawing itself over his abdomen.

He looked down again and jumped out the bed like a fish out of water.

"Tenten! What the hell?" Neji screamed.

Tenten was dressed in nothing except her white cotton bra and bikini undies.

"What…"

Tenten said as she got up and rubbed her eyes.

Than she stopped.

Her eyes widened.

Neji could tell she was shocked. **_She should be! She dragged me into bed._**

How wrong Neji was….

Tenten lowered her head and looked away.

"Neji?" Tenten said quietly, "maybe you should get some pants…"

Neji looked down.

He was wearing nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

And Tenten _saw_ him naked.

But she wasn't screaming blue murder.

"Errr…."

Outside….

"WHAT? WHY ISN'T TENTEN SCREAMING BLUE MURDER? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?"

Gai yelled and continued.

"NOOOOO! THIS MUST MEAN THAT THEY ALREADY SEEN EACH OTHER LIKE THIS ALREADY! I AM HORRIBLE!"

(Floods of tears)

"Gai sensei! It's okay! We can still try!" Lee said with determination.

"LEE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF YOUTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THEY ALREADY EXPLORED EACH OTHER!"

"…"

"Lee?"

"Gai-sensei… what are you talking about?"

"Errr…"

Apparently, Lee hasn't been taught sex ed either.

* * *

Hahaha…. I'll update soon, promise! Send your reviews! (Sigh) I'm getting a little greedy, aren't I? 


	18. Question that Neji Would Never Answer

Hey people! Thanks to all those people who reviewed! So, I have a question…. Was the last chappie that bad? Give me suggestions and I'll improve! Or at least I'll try.

* * *

Traditional baths have a place where you wash than a bath where you soak. Just so if you don't know.

* * *

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

_Emphasizing_

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

"…"

"Lee?"

"Gai-sensei… what are you talking about?"

"Errr…"

Apparently, Lee hasn't been taught sex ed either.

* * *

**Question that Neji would Never Answer**

Neji and Tenten dressed in what was available.

What _was_ available was a pair of short, _short _shorts and crop top, and Neji's usual training attire.

Tenten was furious.

Tenten had never shown so much skin in her life.

But that wasn't what was making her so angry.

Gai and Lee had stripped her of her precious hair ties.

Not just any hair ties.

_HER_ hair ties.

They were going to pay.

Oh yes, they were going to pay _dearly_.

And if they say that she shouldn't kill them because of hair ties, she has another reason.

She was wearing Ino's clothes.

And they were tight,

And uncomfortable,

And very slutty.

Also, they pushed in for a cleavage, which Neji is obviously enjoying.

"Neji! You pervert!" Tenten chucked a pillow at him, which he dodged.

"Tenten, I'm meditating. Don't throw things at me."

"No you aren't! You're using your Byakugan! I know you are!"

"Nonsense." Neji spat. **_Damn it, how did she know?_**

"Neji! You are! Just admit it!"

"…"

"Neji! You –"

(Growl….)

Tenten was hungry.

Neji smirked.

"Shut up! It's eight and I want food. We never got to eat our lunch…." Tenten said.

"True."

"Let's go down and see what they have."

"Tenten, don't be stupid. We can't pass the door."

"Oh, right…" Gai had put some kind of jutsu on the door to keep them in.

"I'll call room service." Neji was hungry too, especially after carrying Tenten.

**_She should go on a diet._** Neji thought as he dialled for take-out.

* * *

After dinner…

Neji went to run a nice hot bath after a long day.

**_Hmmm… Traditional bath… Nice._** Neji looked at Tenten who was sitting on the bed.

"So," Tenten began, "how'd you like Chinese cuisine?"

"It's good."

"That's all?"

"…"

"I'm bored." Tenten announced.

"Oh."

Neji watched in amusement as Tenten went into thinking mode.

"So, Neji." Tenten sounded awkward.

Neji smirked at the way Tenten was behaving.

"Errr… you said that female and male were built different?"

"I didn't say that." Neji looked at her funny.

"Oh, then my mom did. Was that –"

"The water's ready." Neji quickly got up and walked to the bathroom. He knew what she was going to ask, and those are NOT the kind of questions that Hyuuga Neji answers.

"Dibs on bathing!" Tenten screamed as she ran past Neji.

"Che." Neji scolded as he watched his teammate slam the door in his face, all questions forgotten. Her short attention span _is_ useful after all.

* * *

A while later…

"Neji?" Came Tenten's voice.

"…"

"Neji!"

"…."

"Neji! I need your help!"

**_On what? Scrubbing your back again? _**Neji thought sarcastically.

Tenten was growing desperate.

"Neji, I'm naked. I need a towel. Can you get me one?"

This was not something you want to say to a 15 year old guy who's going to share a bed with you.

**_What the hell? Oh right. Have no idea about sex ed. Does she need to make it so obvious?_** Neji inwardly cursed at his bad luck as he looked for a towel.

"Tenten. I got a towel. Don't open the door till –"

Blood spilled everywhere.

Tenten opened the door too soon.

And Neji, being a guy, immediately got a nosebleed.

"Neji! Are you okay?" Tenten yelled.

Neji quickly shoved the towel (and Tenten) inside the bathroom and shut the door.

**_That was a little too much…. I need to concentrate… okay, regain breath… Damn hormones! Do girls have this kind of trouble too? Okay, breath in…. out…in…. Tenten's got nice curves though…. NO! Damn it! Tenten you baka!_**

Neji felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

"Neji? Errrm… it's your turn."

"…"

Neji made sure he had a towel _before_ he entered to bathe.

**_That was too much… I need a cold shower._** Neji turn on the water and let the chill run through his body.

* * *

Outside in the tree…

Gai had just finished briefing Lee on sex ed using Tenten and Neji's little (mistaken) in bed study as an example.

Gai looked very proud of himself for giving a lesson about such an uncomfortable matter.

"SO, LEE! NOW YOU UNDERSTAND HOW THE YOUTHFUL BODY WORKS!"

"…"

"LEE?"

"Gai-sensei?" Lee said in a whisper, "I never said I wanted to know that."

"OH…..Oops…"

* * *

Neji came out of the shower and saw –

"AHHHH!" Tenten screamed.

"Shit!" Neji cursed as he turned around. He didn't only curse because he saw Tenten in the middle of changing into PJs (which she found in the closet) but also that his body was acting up again.

Tenten quickly made herself look decent.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Neji asked between gasps.

"I thought you'd take longer in the bath so I decided to get ready for bed." Tenten explained.

Neji tried to control his breathing.

"Oh! Neji, here."

Tenten handed Neji black PJs.

"Okay."

Tenten watched as Neji again entered the bathroom. **_Oh right, I still have to ask him…_**

Tenten waited patiently for her stuck-in-this-cursed-room companion.

She sat on the bed. _**Oooh! So soft and comfy….**_

Neji came out a few minutes later and noticed that the design of his PJs and Tenten's matched, except that his were black and hers was pink.

Like always, Tenten broke the silence.

"Um…. Neji? I have a question…"

Neji knew what the question was.

"What did your parents say?" Hope against hope that she won't ask directly.

Tenten bit her lower lip.

"I'll find out on my wedding night…" she replied quietly.

"Than wait." Neji was relieved that she didn't ask.

"But Neji…. I want to know…" Tenten said quietly.

"It's none of your business." Neji told her coldly.

Tenten sighed. **_He knows but he's not going to tell me…_**

"Okay…" Tenten silently pulled the blankets over her.

Tenten felt as Neji sank into bed beside her. She was used to this feeling since on missions they had to sleep together, but this time it felt…_different_. She still wanted to know.

_**He's going to avoid my question… I'll have to ask him directly.**_

Tenten took a deep breath and said,

"Neji?"

"What?" Neji said in an annoyed tone.

"What happens in sex?"

"…"

Truthfully, this is one question Neji hoped he'd never have to answer.

* * *

Hahaha… thinking about Neji squirm…. Heheheh…. Tell me what you think! 


	19. Neji Answers

Okay people! THANK YOU! For all those reviews and stuff! I can't believe I hit 200 hahahaha…. Thanks you all for the support!

* * *

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

_Emphasizing_

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

Tenten took a deep breath and said,

"Neji?"

"What?" Neji said in an annoyed tone.

"What happens in sex?"

"…"

Truthfully, this is one question Neji hoped he'd never have to answer.

* * *

Neji answers

"I'm tired. I'll tell you tomorrow." Neji quickly replied as he turned away.

"No! Than tomorrow you're going to say you'll tell me tomorrow and on and on and I'll never know!" Tenten argued.

"…" Neji knew this was true. He was planning to do that but Tenten caught him and pushed him into a corner. **_She's FORCING me to reply…_**

Neji wanted to tell her some things that she was suppose to know, but this felt... _unnatural_.

"Go to sleep, Tenten."

"No."

"Fine."

"Neji…" Tenten whined. "Please tell me…."

"…"

"Neji…" Tenten said again. "Please…"

Neji is now pissed. He spun around quickly and snapped at her.

"Why the hell do you want to know? You were never interested about this stuff before!"

Tenten whimpered. She bit her lower lip.

"Neji…" She began slowly.

"Is sex bad?"

* * *

Hyuuga Neji has been defeated.

_The_ Hyuuga Neji has been defeated.

Not by Naruto,

Or Lee,

Or Sasuke,

But by a question.

A simple stupid question.

A simple stupid _sex_ question.

A simple stupid sex question asked by Tenten.

A simple stupid sex question that Neji could not answer.

Why?

Because he never done it yet.

He's only fifteen for God's sake.

And now Neji could confirm that Fate is laughing at him again.

**_Is sex bad? How the hell am I suppose to know? Why doesn't she ask some one else? Why ME?_**

"Why don't you ask Gai-sensei when we get out of here?" Neji tried to avoid her question.

"I already did." Tenten replied innocently. Neji looked at her dumbfounded.

"And I asked Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Anko-san, Iruka-sensei, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, and even Shino." Tenten said.

Neji swallowed.

"And what did they say?"

"Well," Tenten tried to recall.

"Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino and Chouji just blushed and ran away, well, Shino blushed and ignored me…"

"Anko-san and Kurenai-sensei said they had a very important meeting to go to…"

"Shikamaru said it was too troublesome…"

"Asuma-sensei started to cough a lot and Kakashi-sensei said he'll take him to the hospital…"

"Ino looked at me like I grew two heads and blacked out when she banged her head on the counter…"

"And Iruka-sensei said our sensei was suppose to tell us…"

"So now I'm asking you." Tenten ended.

Neji searched for a way out.

"Okay…" **_I need to think faster!_**

"You didn't ask Naruto, Lee, or Kiba."

"I did."

"Really? What did they say?"

"Kiba and Lee didn't know what sex is, and Naruto skipped the talk that Kakashi-sensei gave."

"…"

"Neji? So, can you tell me now?"

"I…" Neji had no idea she went around town asking everyone she knew about sex.

"Hmmm?"

"Tenten…"

"Yeah?"

"I can't really answer your question."

"Which one?"

"The good or bad one."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Yeah?"

"Just because."

"Neji?"

"…"

"You have no idea what sex is, do you?"

"I have an idea." Neji said defensively.

"Than tell me."

"I can't."

"…"

"…"

"Than tell me what happens in sex."

Neji gulped.

"Things…" Neji replied.

"Huh? What kind of things?" Tenten asked.

"Things that you will find out on your wedding night."

"That's a long time…"

"Yeah?"

"Neji, can I tell you something?"

"…"

"Neji?"

"Okay." **_Better have nothing to do with sex._**

"I don't think I want to marry."

Neji looked at her. The moonlight illuminated her face.

_**Damn… this is troublesome…**_

"Why?"

Neji was hoping she would be willing to commitment but now she said that….

"I don't think any one would want me. I mean, I'm not the prettiest girl around, am I?"

Tenten gave a sigh.

"Tenten…" Neji looked at his teammate welled up in sadness.

"That's not true, Tenten. A lot of men would want you." Neji mentally slapped himself for saying that.

"Thanks Neji." Tenten said as she cuddled closer to her comrade.

"Night."

"Hn."

* * *

A little sad in the end, no? It's going to be a happy story and next chappie will have LOADS of misunderstandings! 


	20. Interesting Morning

AHHHH! Sorry! the edit didn't save... it must have been horrible trying to read this!

* * *

Hi people! Thank you all for those reviews! And there's not so much misunderstandings but it sets the basics for all the trouble… a very small bit of angst and it's not as funny…. Sorry.

* * *

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

_Emphasizing_

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

"That's not true, Tenten. A lot of men would want you." Neji mentally slapped himself for saying that.

"Thanks Neji." Tenten said as she cuddled closer to her comrade.

"Night."

"Hn."

* * *

Wonderful Mornings

Tweet, tweet.

Tenten woke up to the sound of birds.

**_Stupid, stupid birds…_**Tenten opened her eyes.

She saw black cloth in front of her.

**_What the… (Gasp) Neji! I'm sleeping with Neji! AHHHHH! Go me! Wait, no! Bad me! Bad! I'm so close to him… YEY! NO! Stupid, stupid hormones…_**

Tenten looked at her comrade. **_He looks so peaceful…_**

Tenten awed at how different Hyuuga Neji looks when he's sleeping.

(BLUSH) **_What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not…FALLING FOR HYUUGA NEJI, AM I? Sure, he kisses nice, but…

* * *

_**

Key

_**'Angel'**_

_**Devil

* * *

**_

'_**YES! SCORE!'**_

_**NOOOOO…. THIS IS HORRIBLE!**_

'_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THIS IS GREAT!'**_

_**NO! I'LL STAND FIRM TO MY NINDO! I'LL BE THE BEST KUNOICHI EVER!**_

'_**AND GIVE UP TRUE LOVE?'**_

_**NEJI DOESN'T LOVE ME… I'M JUST A FRIEND…**_

'…'

_**Step away from him before you get hurt, Tenten…**_

'_**NO! STAND FIRM! SNUGGLE CLOSER! HE LOOKS COLD!'**_

_**Tenten… trust me…**_

'_**NO! TRUST ME!'**_

_**You don't need a guy to be better, Tenten.**_

'_**YOU KNOW YOU NEED HIM! CLAIM HIM!'**_

_**No… stay away… you can't get hurt then…**_

'_**HYUUGA NEJI IS WORTH ALL THE RISKS!'**_

_**WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?'**_

'_**WHAT? Don't you agree?'**_

_**Okay… Hyuuga Neji is worth it…**_

'_**Told you so!'**_

_**Okay, now that's settled….**_

'_**We agree with each other… FINALLY!'**_

_**Tenten! SNEAK ANOTHER KISS!**_

'_**NOOO!'**_

_**COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT!**_

'_**Neji hates fan girls! DON'T DO IT!**_

_**ONE LITTLE KISS!**_

'_**THAT'S PROSTITUTION!'**_

_**WHAT? IT'S ONE KISS… AND WE'RE NOT GETTING PAID…**_

'_**OH, right.'**_

_**KISS HIM!**_

'_**YES!'**_

**_What?_** Tenten's good conscience had just betrayed her. **_I'm on my own…_**

Tenten looked at Neji.

**_One kiss would wake him from his slumber. Better not do it than… But snuggling closer won't hurt!_**

And that's exactly what Tenten did.

* * *

7:15 at the clearing…

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"WE HAVE TO GO TO HOKAGE'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW! LET'S GO!"

"OKAY!"

Gai became teary and so did Lee.

"SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"Yo!"

"What?" Lee and Gai turned around.

"AHHH! KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL! HOW DARE YOU SNEAK!"

"I wasn't. let's go."

"HAHAHA! KAKASHI! YOU'RE ON TIME TODAY! MUST BE SOMETHING IMPORTANT! LEE! LET'S NOT WASTE OUR SPRING OF YOUTH AND LET'S GO!"

"HAI SENSEI!"

Lee and Gai zoomed off.

Kakashi sighed as he recalled what happened last night.

* * *

Flash back

Kakashi put down Come Come Paradise Volume IV.

_**Hmmm… almost time for my date. Better go.**_

Kakashi locked his door and walked to where he and his date are meeting.

"Yo!" Kakashi gave a greeting when he saw her in a cute skirt and tee.

"KAKASHI!" Anko said through gritted teeth. **_Remain calm, Anko. Remain calm. Whew, better._**

"heheh… Anko… you look nice."

Anko put on a smile.

"Thanks Kakashi!"

"…"

Kakashi offered his hand to Anko. Which she held.

Silence came as they took a stroll down the park path.

"So…" Anko said. She was trying to forget that her date made her wait…

"I was almost on time tonight, wasn't I?" Kakashi said pleasantly.

Anko's eye twitched.

"on time… ON TIME? YOU MADE ME WAIT FOR A WHOLE HOUR! YOU CALL THAT ON TIME?" Anko screeched.

Kakashi backed away.

"…"

Anko took a deep breath.

"Kakashi-kun," Anko cooed.

Kakashi gulped.

"Let's take a seat." She pointed to a bench.

"…okay…"

Anko and Kakashi sat down.

"Kakashi-kun…" Anko looked up shyly at Kakashi.

"Yes…" **_Anko's blushing…_**

"You know we've been dating for almost a year now, right?"

"Sure…" Kakashi didn't know where this was going.

"Kakashi-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want children?"

Kakashi was shocked at the question, but a perverted smile crept its way to his features.

"Course I do, Anko-chan!"

"Really?"

Kakashi nodded vigorously.

"Well than…" Anko's expression went from shy to angry.

"YOU BETTER START TO ARRIVE ON TIME, KAKASHI! OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU STERILE, YOU GOT THAT?" And she turned to walk away.

Kakashi had an expression of O.o

Anko turned around and added,

"Oh! By the way, Kakashi-_kun_. You better come to Hokage's office at 7:30 tomorrow! Or else you'll feel pain in places you didn't know you had!"

Kakashi looked at the retreating figure and thought**_ Damn, that's one nice ass she's got._**

End of flash back

* * *

In Hokage's office…

Tsunade looked around.

"Gai!" She called.

"HAI, HOKAGE SAMA!"

"you don't have to yell in this room."

"HAI! I mean, hai."

"you're missing two people from your team."

"They're on a bonding mission, Hokage-sama."

"Really?" Kurenai asked.

"Hai!"

"Well than, we can't start this without them, so…" Tsunade looked around the room.

"Kakashi! Since you're trying to turn over a new leaf –"

Kakashi quickly butted in.

"I'm not."

"But you arrived on time today."

"Yeah, I thought _I_ was late." Asuma kindly stated.

Kakashi stole a glance at Anko and gulped.

"What did you want of me, Hokage-sama?"

"Go get Neji and Tenten. And bring them here ASAP."

"Hai." And 'poof' he was gone.

Gai started to sweat. A lot.

"is something wrong?" Tsunade looked at Gai.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! HAHAHA…. WHY WOULD THERE BE ANY THING WRONG? HAHAHA… YOU CRACK ME UP. HAHAHA…."

"Gai?"

"Okay! I confess! Don't kill me!"

* * *

Neji woke up with his body well rested.

Too bad his mind wasn't.

No matter how much Tenten denied it, she sleep talks.

She doesn't only sleep talk, she told secrets.

Lots and lots of secrets.

Neji remembered that his father told him secrets were a girl's best friend.

After the time that Neji's spent with her, he knows everything.

Well, about _her_ anyways.

He stayed up listening to her talk.

It was quite interesting, anyways.

He knew he shouldn't have, but he listened and remembered everything.

And Neji found out something, too.

Tenten only sleep talk when she's _relaxed_.

She never sleep talked on missions.

So that was his conclusion.

He also found out that she would answer questions he asked.

And that was entertaining for a while.

Than she murmured a name –

_Koji-kun._

At that instant, Neji felt like he dropped down to hell.

* * *

Neji let out a sigh as he held Tenten's body closer to his.

**_I should have been nicer to you._** Neji thought as he breathed in Tenten's scent.

'POOF'

Neji snapped up and drew out a kunai.

"Yo – oh…" Kakashi looked as he saw the pair cuddled to each other for a moment before the Hyuuga snapped up with a kunai in hand.

"Heheh… sorry, didn't mean to." Kakashi snickered as he performed some hand seals.**_ Hyuuga, you are so lucky. Getting a pretty girl in bed with you… I should ask how you did it…_**

"Wait!" Neji reacted.

Kakashi stopped.

"What? You want tips?" Kakashi asked in disbelief. He reached into his shirt to retrieve Come Come Paradise Volume XII.

"Here, this is really good." Kakashi tossed it to Neji and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"What?" Neji looked down at the book.

**_Jutsu book? Hmmm…_**Neji lifted the harmless looking cover.

Neji saw the explicit pictures and pinched the bridge of his nose to stop a nosebleed.

**_WHAT THE HELL?_** Neji chucked the book on the ground. 

Sure, Neji's a guy and he had (rarely) wondered about the female body but he DIDN'T need a visual like _that_. Definitely not.

"Neji?" Tenten's sleepy voice reached his ear.

"Tenten…" Neji glanced at his teammate and immediately imagined her naked.

"BAKA!" Neji yelled.

"What?" Tenten looked at Neji in disbelief.

"What?"

"You called me stupid!"

"No! I was calling myself stupid!"

"…"

"…"

"Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hit your head yesterday?"

"…"

"You feeling okay?"

"…"

"Fine. Be that way. I'm going to take a shower. Don't peek."

"…"

Neji meditated as he heard Tenten turn on the water.

* * *

Back in Hokage's office…

'poof'

"Kakashi! WHERE ARE MY STUDENTS?" Gai boomed.

"Bonding."

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Bonding."

"Kakashi," Tsunade interrupted.

"Where are Neji and Tenten?"

"They're bonding."

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BRING THEM BACK!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yeah, but I think they were having a good time."

"what? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WERE HAVING A GOOD TIME?"

"They're enjoying each others company."

"NOOOOOO! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! GAI-SENSEI! WHAT DO WE DO? THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE DOING!" Lee cried.

"what? Oh! Don't worry!" Kakashi happily assured. "I gave them a _very_ good guide. Besides, how hard is it to put Object A into Slot B?"

Everyone's eye twitched. Anko, Tsunade and Kurenai pummelled Kakashi to the ground.

"Pervert."

"Hentai."

"Disgusting."

Hinata could not believe what she is hearing.

"Kakashi-sensei… are you sure?" Hinata whispered.

"Looks like it."

Hinata gasped.

"Yes! Now I'll go tell father about this!" Hinata ran off.

"was that Hinata?"

"I don't think so…"

"maybe she's suffering from mood swings."

"I didn't know she could talk without stuttering."

"whoa."

"tell me about it."

"…"

* * *

Half way to Hyuuga Manor…

**_Yes! I won't have to see those faces if Kakashi-sensei is telling the truth! I like Tenten-san SO much better, and I bet Neji-ni-san does too…. But he slept with her… this is odd…._**

Hinata shook herself away from her thoughts and continued her way.

* * *

Long chappie… send your reviews and suggest what should happen! 


	21. WHAT!

Hi People! Sorry for the long update… I moved so there wasn't time to write the story…sorry and thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

_Emphasizing_

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

Half way to Hyuuga Manor…

_**Yes! I won't have to see those faces if Kakashi-sensei is telling the truth! I like Tenten-san SO much better, and I bet Neji-ni-san does too…. But he slept with her… this is odd….**_

Hinata shook herself away from her thoughts and continued her way.

* * *

WHAT?

"Father! Father!" Hinata burst in like a lunatic.

Hanabi stared o.O at her sister's odd behaviour.

Hinata saw that they were practicing literature, but this was much more important.

"Father!" Hinata screamed, "Neji found a suitable wife! Can we ask the guests to leave now?"

Hiashi stared at his shy daughter.

"No."

"W-what?" Hinata's shy nature was coming back.

"Hanabi, continue."

"Hai."

Hanabi continued her studies.

Hiashi took no effort to notice Hinata excusing herself from the room.

**_Hmmm… I wonder which girl Neji was able to pick up in such short notice…_** Hiashi wondered.

* * *

Few blocks away from Tsunade's office…

"Che, lucky Neji." Naruto cuffed.

"Tell me about it… I didn't think he'd be laid first." Kiba replied.

"THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Lee defended.

"That's what you say." Chouji said through a mouthful of chips.

"This is troublesome. Women are troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

"You think eating is troublesome." Naruto pointed.

"Ya… This is troublesome."

"They're only fifteen too."

"Isn't that a little young?"

"No. Hormones are working properly by now." Shikamaru said.

"…" Sasuke was thinking. "Shouldn't we ask them before we suspect anything?"

"What is there to ask?"

"…"

"Hahaha…. Sasuke-baka! You're not jealous, are you?" Naruto laughed.

"What is there to be jealous of?"

"You want to revive your clan and everything… and you need two to make a baby!"

"I need to kill Itachi first."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Arf!"

"I agree!" Kiba barked back at his puppy.

"What did Akamaru say?" Naruto asked.

"There should be a wedding soon, right?"

"Wedding?"

"Yeah… I heard Hyuugas usually marry early." Shikamaru said.

"Cool! Imagine their children!" Naruto flashed his foxy grin.

"Don't want to. Tenten's a weapons master and Neji's the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. Not people you want to get together." Chouji opened another bag of chips.

Lee burst into tears.

"WAHHHH…. TENTEN! YOU PURE INNOCENT FLOWER! HOW CAN YOU LET NEJI TAINT YOU?"

"Shut up, Lee."

"WAHHHH….."

(Floods of tears)

"Errm… excuse me…"

The shinobis turned around and faced an old lady.

"Did you just say that Hyuuga Neji's getting wedded?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Naruto impolitely asked.

"OH MY GOD! HYUUGA NEJI'S GETTING MARRIED!" the old lady yelled onto the streets.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

(Silence)

(More silence)

(Still silent)

A little girl finally broke the silence.

"Really? Is he going to have babies then, mommy?"

All of a sudden everyone unfroze.

"Oh my god! Hyuuga's getting married!"

"To who?"

"Who knows? Probably a kunoichi."

"Hyuuga's getting married!"

"Can you believe it?"

"He's only fifteen too."

"He's a chunin already though."

"If Hyuuga's going to wed, then Uchiha's not far behind!"

"Hyuuga's getting MARRIED!"

"Ahhh… I remember my wedding…"

"Really? Which one?"

"Don't remember."

"Oh."

"His children would be adorable!"

"I know!"

"Errr… Guys?" Naruto looked at the chatting market's people.

"Yeah?"

"I think we just started a rumour."

"You think?" Kiba said in disbelief

"Yeah…"

* * *

Tenten waited for Neji to come out the shower.

She looked around the room, and spotted the book.

_**What's that?**_

Tenten climbed off the bed and approached the book.

She picked it up and opened it…

THUMP!

A kunai shot the book out of Tenten's hands.

"Don't read that." Neji told Tenten.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Just because."

"Why?"

"Just because, okay?"

"You're blushing."

"…"

_**Yeah…. Remembering the details of a dirty book do that to you sometimes…**_

Neji ignored Tenten.

"Let's get out of here."

"How?"

"…"

* * *

Couple of minutes later…

"Neji, I got an idea."

"Hm?"

"Why don't we jump off the balcony?"

"…"

"AHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT EARLIER!"

"Let's go."

Neji and Tenten gathered up their stuff and jumped out the balcony.

Tenten, of course, wearing tight, tight clothes for the first time in her life, got a wedgie.

"Grr…" Tenten growled as she tried to fix it as dignity as possible.

"What are you doing?" Neji watched Tenten squirm.

"Don't just stand there! Help!" Tenten yelled at Neji.

"Err…" Neji looked at Tenten.

He noticed how uncomfortable she was.

And that she was shivering.

And he noticed how nice she looked with her hair down.

And that she has _very_ nice legs.

And that she's developed nice curves.

And that the crop top was _way_ too short.

And so were those shorts.

So, Hyuuga Neji made a decision.

"Here." Neji held out his jacket.

Tenten stared at Neji.

Then she _poked_ him.

"You really hit your head hard last night, didn't you?"

"…"

"Thanks." Tenten took the jacket and put it on.

The jacket wasn't as long as Tenten hoped it would be, but at least it covered her mid-drift.

The two walked through the streets to their training grounds, only to receive approving glances and expecting stares.

"What's with the people today?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Hmmm…"

Tenten and Neji walked to the clearing only to find Gai and Lee drowning in their own tears.

"Gai-sensei? Lee? What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"WAHHH! TENTEN! (Sniff) WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Lee sniffed.

**_MARRIAGE! SOMETHING SO WONDERFUL AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME!_**

"YES! (Sniff) TENTEN! MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER! (Sniff) YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED US FIRST!" Gai yelled.

"What?" Tenten looked puzzled.

"WE (sniff) WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!"

_**THE TEAM EQUILIBRIUM IS DOOMED!**_ Lee thought. 

"OH!" a light bulb appeared on top of Tenten's head.

"I asked you, remember?" Tenten recalled.

"W-WHAT?" Lee and Gai said in unison.

"Yeah. But Gai-sensei didn't say anything and Lee had no idea what it is." Tenten continued.

Neji blushed. **_Please don't say I explained sex to you. Well, I kind of avoided it but… Damn it Tenten! You are so thick!_**

Lee stared at Tenten.

"WAHHH! DO YOU THINK I'M _THAT_ STUPID! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ME! WAHHH!"

Lee burst into tears and ran away. **_MARRIAGE IS A BONDING BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE! I'M NOT THAT DENSE!_**

"LEE!" Gai chased after Lee.

"Okay…" Tenten stared after her teammate and teacher.

"Oi! Neji!" Naruto and Co could be seen coming to the clearing.

"Hi!" Tenten greeted.

"Humph."

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

"What's all the tension about?" Naruto looked at the two clan prodigies.

"Hey." Chouji said though a mouthful of chips.

The younger boys looked at the jacket Tenten was wearing. It was Neji's.

"So, Kakashi was telling the truth for once." Sasuke looked at Tenten.

"So it's true." Kiba stated.

"What's true?" Tenten asked.

"No offence Tenten, but Guys Only."

"Again? Fine."

Tenten stormed off to change into something more comfortable.

"Nice job, Hyuuga." Kiba smirked.

"Yeah. I thought only Ino would wear something so skimpy." Chouji said.

"How'd you do it?" **_Get her in bed, that is._**

"What?" Neji looked at the on lookers.

"Don't play dumb. You liked it."

"…"

"So?"

"So what?" Neji snapped.

"How'd you do it?"

The guys looked at Neji expectantly.

"Do what?"

The guys looked at each other.

**_If he's not going to tell us strait, then we're going to find out another way_**.

"Who started it? You or Tenten?"

"Tenten." Neji panicked. Not that he showed it…**_damn it! How did they know about the sex talk?_**

"Wow. I didn't think Hyuuga would let a girl dominate him."

"Tell me about it."

"Was it good?"

"What?" Neji repeated.

"So?"

"Tell already."

"Yeah, most guys would love to be in your shoes right now." Naruto said.

"Not me. This is troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"…" Neji was sure everyone has gone crazy.

**_Most guys would love to explain sex Ed? WHAT?_**

"Tenten asked you guys about it too." Neji said.

"WHAT!"

"NO SHE DIDN'T!"

"SHE'S NOT THAT DESPERATE!"

"What?" Neji looked at the shinobis.

Sasuke sighed.

"Hyuuga, you had sex with Tenten. Why don't you just say it?" Sasuke said.

Neji twitched.

"What?"

"You slept with your teammate. Say it."

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Who said I slept with Tenten?"

"Who cares? You did. You smell like her." Kiba said.

"What?" Neji was enraged. Killer intent was washing over his body.

The younger shinobis backed off.

"Didn't you?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Why would I? What makes you think I'd take advantage of a girl like that?" Neji yelled.

"Err…"

"Heheheh…"

"This is too troublesome."

"Oops."

* * *

Hahaha… the plot thickens… Review! 


	22. Oops

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

_Emphasizing_

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

"Who said I slept with Tenten?"

"Who cares? You did. You smell like her." Kiba said.

"What?" Neji was enraged. Killer intent was washing over his body.

The younger shinobis backed off.

"Didn't you?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Why would I? What makes you think I'd take advantage of a girl like that?" Neji yelled.

"Err…"

"Heheheh…"

"This is too troublesome."

"Oops."

* * *

Oops

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" Tenten yelled.

Tenten was back in her apartment.

She took a quick shower.

Only to come out and find that SHE WAS ROBBED!

All her clothes were gone!

"Damn it! What do I do now?"

* * *

Back with the guys…

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"Errr…"

(Twitch, twitch)

"You, er, didn't… you know…."

"No." Neji replied.**_ Just another misunderstanding…. Just another misunderstanding…. Don't kill them._**

"Oh."

"Oops."

"This is too troublesome."

The guys looked at Neji.

"Guys! Huddle!" Naruto yelled.

The guys made a circle and made sure that Neji can't hear them.

"What do we do now?" Chouji asked.

"we should tell him."

"No way! He'd kill us for sure!"

"He'd find out sooner or later."

"NO! I want to eat ramen before I die!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe. Keep it down."

"So?"

"We'll tell him."

"who volunteers?"

"Not me."

"Too troublesome."

"I want to live."

Sasuke saw that no one was going to volunteer.

"I'll tell him." Sasuke turned.

"No! I'll tell him!" Naruto ran to where Neji was.

"Dumb ass."

"Baka."

"Stupid."

"His funeral." Kiba shrugged.

The guys watched in a distance as Naruto was going to tell him the fact.

"Oi! Neji!" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Guess what?"

Neji was not in a mood for a guessing game.

"Just tell me." He said in a monotone.

"Okay… but your not going to like it…" Naruto said.

"…"

Naruto took a deep breath and yelled,

"HALF THE TOWN THINKS YOUR GOING TO GET MARRIED TO TENTEN BECAUSE WE THOUGHT YOU GOT LAID SO DON'T KILL ME."

Than he ran away.

"WHAT?" Neji activated his byakugan to see where the other guys disappeared to. There were absolutely no traces.

**_Damn it! Have to find Tenten._** Neji thought.

* * *

Where the guys were…

"Lee! You have to help us!"

Lee looked at his friends.

"WHAT?"

"help!" Kiba gasped.

"WHY?"

"Neji's going to kill us!"

"WHAT?"

"We need refuge!"

"HAHAHA… NEJI'S NOT THAT BAD…"

"NO! You don't understand! We need refuge!" Naruto yelled.

To prove his point, Sasuke dragged in Shikamaru.

"He ran."

Lee's eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO?"

"We. Need. A. Place. To. Stay."

"YOU HAVE TO GO TO TENTEN!" Lee yelled.

In a blink, they were gone.

* * *

Tenten's apartment…

"Stupid."

Tenten was blow-drying the skimpy clothes.

Why?

Because she had nothing to wear any more.

Yippee her!

So there was Tenten.

In a towel.

Her hair wet.

Holding a blow dryer.

Trying to dry two pieces of…

Are these counted as _clothes_?

"Stupid." Tenten said again.

Then she heard a knock on her door.

"It's open!" Tenten yelled.

"Tenten, there's a rumour… WHAT THE?" Neji's eyes widened. He quickly spun around.

* * *

In Neji's head…

_**Angel**_

**_'Devil'_**

'_**ooh la la! Take it off!'**_

_**what! No Neji! Be nice.**_

'_**you know you want to…'**_

_**NO!**_

'_**Come on… one peek'**_

_**No Neji!**_

'_**you know, she has curves… those slender, goddess curves and that nice, summery scent and ooh….'**_

_**(shudders)**_

_**No!**_

'_**dude, what's wrong with you? You stupid or something?'**_

_**You're the Baka… her curtains aren't drawn… you don't want other people to see her naked.**_

'_**you want to see her naked?'**_

_**Yeah. Duh.**_

'_**what? Aren't you the good guy?'**_

_**Technically, yes, but hormones are just screwing with me. So I'm just telling him to do what his body wants… **_

'_**Che. Some angel you turned out to be'**_

_**What? Don't you want to see her naked?**_

'_**that'll be nice…'**_

_**come on, Neji… take off that towel…**_

'_**yeah, just etch closer…'**_

_**you know what?**_

'_**what?'**_

_**I think she wears a B-cup.**_

'_**really?'**_

_**yeah…**_

**_What?_** Neji slapped himself mentally. But one thought persisted in his head – **_what does Tenten look like naked?_**

"Oh! Hi Neji!"

"Tenten, go cover up." **_Before I do something perverted…_** he mentally added.

"why?" Tenten asked stupidly.

"just do it!"

Tenten heard that. That was begging. She had made Hyuuga Neji beg.

"Why?"

"Why the hell are you asking why?"

"Because."

"Yes?"

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"it's too much of a bother. And I don't want to bother to."

"why don't you bother to?"

"Why bother? I'm beautiful anyway!"

Neji twitched and turned around.

And got a nosebleed.

In front of him, there was Tenten… showing more than necessary. (Naked)

"What the Hell?" He said before he blacked out.

"Che. Pervert." Tenten scolded as she released the Gen-jutsu.

* * *

Tenten's half naked and all the guys are coming over…. Hahaha… I really shouldn't be so mean, huh? REVIEW! Thanks! 


	23. News

Yo people! If you didn't get the gen-jutsu part, it's Tenten made herself naked! And Neji was just there! Hahahaha… yeah, so on with the story! Yeah, and I apologize for the bad choice of words…

And I changed the flashback like part so it's better…

* * *

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

_Emphasizing_

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

Neji twitched and turned around.

And got a nosebleed.

In front of him, there was Tenten… naked.

"What the Hell?" He said before he blacked out.

"Che. Pervert." Tenten scolded as she released the Gen-jutsu.

* * *

News

Neji woke up feeling light headed.

Really light headed.

Than he got an image of…

TENTEN NAKED!

And blacked out again.

* * *

Neji woke up again only to find himself in the Hyuuga compound.

**_How did I get here?_** Neji thought.

Something was wrong.

This isn't his room…

And the colouring of the walls and bed were strange.

All the rooms in the Hyuuga compound were in a pastel shade but this one was in…

RED?

Neji's eyes shot open as he felt something _slither_ down his chest.

This was wrong.

This was _really_ wrong.

He didn't need to be a genius to figure this out.

And he knew exactly what was expected of him here.

* * *

Earlier that day…

"Damn, I shouldn't have done that…" Tenten said to herself.

There, in front of her was an unconscious Neji.

He is really heavy.

Tenten was attempting to drag Neji into her bedroom when…

BAM BAM BAM

"TENTEN! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

"NOW!"

"OPEN THE OOP!" Kiba yelled as the guys fell into Tenten's apartment.

"What the hell?" Tenten looked as the guys scrambled in.

"NEJI! HE TRIED TO…" Naruto saw Neji covered in blood.

"AHHHH! YOU KILLED NEJI! YOU KILLED NEJI!"

"WHAT?"

Tenten looked at where she left Neji.

"Oh. He's not dead. Just unconscious." Tenten then got an idea.

"Hey! You guys are strong, right?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto and Kiba chirped.

"Great! Than can you move Neji into my bedroom?" Tenten waited for her answer.

"Err…" The guys stared at her.

And stared.

And stared some more.

Then Shino spoke.

"Don't people do _that_ when both are conscious?"

"What?" Tenten was confused.

"Yeah… I'm no expert but you should wait until he wakes up, right?"

"Yeah, or are you that eager?" Jiarya snickered.

"AHHH! ERO SENNIN! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?"

"Heard the news! So, how's Neji for your first time? Too rough? Too soft? Hm?" Jiarya questioned.

"What?" Tenten had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh come on! The whole town knows about it. You can be open with us!"

"Knows about what?" Tenten asked.

"You and Neji are getting married!"

And Tenten blacked out.

* * *

Short chappie but I'll update soon, promise! 


	24. I'm suppose to WHAT

Hey, people! i decided to update! Listen, update is soon going to turn Nonexistant due to finals and all that jazz...so, enjoy the chappie! and check out my other stories too!

* * *

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

* * *

**Key:**_Emphasizing_

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

"Heard the news! So, how's Neji for your first time? Too rough? Too soft? Hm?" Jiraiya questioned.

"What?" Tenten had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh come on! The whole town knows about it. You can be open with us!"

"Knows about what?" Tenten asked.

"You and Neji are getting married!"

And Tenten blacked out.

* * *

I'm suppose to WHAT?

Tenten woke up ran her hand down.

And whatever she ran her hand down on tensed.

_**What?**_

Tenten took the energy to open her eyes.

_**Oh. My. God.**_

This is not good.

Horribly not good.

Being found in a room like this was not good.

"Tenten… get off me." A male voice said.

This is not good.

* * *

Earlier…

"What should we do now?" Chouji asked.

"Err…"

"Let's strip them!" Jiraiya suggested.

"NO!" the guys screamed.

Then Naruto and Kiba had second thoughts.

"Okay… maybe just Tenten…"

"NO!" The respectful guys screamed again.

"What is this?" A stern voice asked.

Hiashi was standing in the apartment looking around.

"Hiashi-sama! What are you doing here?"

"Jiraiya-sama, why are you all in here?"

"Oh, just doing… research."

"I see."

Hiashi's eyes travelled to where Neji and Tenten lay.

He waited for an explanation.

"They're just out cold. Bye!" and with that everyone moved out.

So, now Hiashi just stood there, not knowing what to do.

There was Neji, covered in blood.

Then there was Tenten, in a towel.

_**Did she FLASH him? Kids these days. They should really have done this in a bedroom.**_

Hiashi let out a sigh.

**_Well, she'll be a good daughter in law, I guess. Hizashi, I didn't expect taste in girls were genetic…_**

Hiashi made a few hand seals and with a poof, they were gone.

* * *

In Hyuuga Manor…

It is tradition to respect the culture of both families in a matrimony.

Since the rumour of Neji's, um, misadventure, Hiashi has been doing some research in Chinese culture.

Newly weds slept in red coloured rooms for luck and happiness.

Hyuugas slept in red rooms when they're feeling _mischievous_. Cough_WantChildren_Cough

Red was to promise a strong heir.

**_Okay, this is easy_**. Hiashi thought as he put Tenten and Neji on the bed.

* * *

Now, in the red bedroom…

"Neji…" Tenten started.

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"…"

Neji's thoughts…

**_How can Hiashi-sama do this to me? We're not even married yet! Does he really want grandchildren so badly? Well, at least Tenten will know what happens in sex now…Damn it! Why does this always happen? Why is she in a towel? Wait… What?_**

Neji turned to face Tenten.

She was in a towel.

Nothing underneath.

"Err, Tenten?"

She was praying.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get the red to work." Tenten said.

"Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"You need two to make a child. You know that."

"What?"

"What?"

"What what?"

"Didn't you know that?"

"Know what?"

"That there has to be two to-"

"I know that."

"Than why are you praying?"

"For luck and happiness."

"What?"

"What?"

"Err…"

"Hm?"

"Tenten…"

"Yeah?"

"Red is to promote strong heirs."

"WHAT!"

"So…"

"We're suppose to…"

"Yeah."

"Oh…"

* * *

Hi people! I'm thinking about finishing the story in the next chappie! So, yeah…Review! 


	25. Let's Straighten Things Out

Hi people! This is the final chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Summery:** Neji's been pushing Tenten's limits lately... Is this a Hyuuga's idea of a date? If it is, no one told Tenten about it...

**Key:**

_Emphasizing_

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

"Err…"

"Hm?"

"Tenten…"

"Yeah?"

"Red is to promote strong heirs."

"WHAT!"

"So…"

"We're suppose to…"

"Yeah."

"Oh…"

* * *

Let's Straighten Things Out

Tenten stared at Neji.

Neji stared back.

They were sitting really close together on a BED.

No, Let's correct that.

On a RED bed.

Where they were expected to do… Stuff.

Unmentionable stuff.

Stuff that people are married do.

Fate has trapped both of them.

Wait, no, not fate.

A stupid little misunderstanding.

The awkward silence was unnerving, so Tenten decided to break it.

"Look, Neji, there must be a misunderstanding." Tenten started on the obvious.

"You think?" Neji shot back.

"You're not making this any easier, you know." Tenten said.

"Hn." Like he cared.

"Hyuuga Neji! Be nice!" Tenten yelled. She was going to whack him with a pillow when…

"My, am I interrupting something?" Hanabi stood at the doorway, smirking.

The young girl stood there, watching.

Neji found this annoying.

"Hanabi-sama." Neji acknowledged.

"Err… Hi…" Tenten drifted.**_ So this is Hinata's sister. No way am I calling her Hanabi-SAMA. Hi should do._**

Hanabi looked at Tenten than Neji than back at Tenten again.

"So?" Hanabi said.

"So what?" Tenten asked.

"Aren't you suppose to do something?" Hanabi looked on expectantly.

"Excuse me?" Tenten said, surprised.

"You know… Like kissing or touching." Hanabi explained.

"WHAT?" Tenten was shocked.

"It's nothing new to you, right? I mean, the whole town knows that you shared a hotel room." Hanabi replied.

"Who. Said. _That_." Tenten growled. Killer intent was spilling out of her body.

"Who said what?" Hanabi asked. She had no idea of the seriousness of the matter.

Neji decided to step in before Hanabi is turned into a pincushion.

"Hanabi-sama, with all due respect, it's not usual to have an audience at… personal bonding." Neji explained.

"I know." Hanabi stated.

Neji fixed his white eyes on her. He was _furious_. How dare she mock him!

Hanabi looked on as if it is nothing.

"Leave." Neji's voice was dangerously low.

"You can't tell me to leave!" Hanabi exclaimed.

Neji glared, and Hanabi was intimidated.

"Why won't you go?" Tenten pouted. This girl is annoying.

Hanabi decided to give them a reason.

"I-I need blackmail material." **_Great! I sound like Hinata._** Hanabi thought.

"…" Neji was dumbfounded.

Tenten, on the other hand, was delighted.

"Really! You're new at this, aren't you?" Tenten asked.

Hanabi nodded.

"Great! I'll teach you how to do this _properly_." Tenten said.

Neji looked at Tenten. **_She must have gone crazy! Lee rubbed off on her! NO!_** Neji thought.

"Really? You will?" Hanabi let her excitement show through. Then she repressed it.

"I mean… are you good?" Hanabi redirected her question.

"Only one of the best!" Tenten bragged.

"Really?" Hanabi said disbelieving.

"You bet! Once, I got material so good that I was able to blackmail Neji to going to dance lessons with me!" Tenten chatted.

"Dance. Lessons." Hanabi repeated.

Life, as Neji knows it, has thrown him a curve ball.

A Tenten curve ball.

Sure, trying to explain sex to her was embarrassing…

But letting the whole world know he has been dragged dancing before?

Humiliating.

Straight up humiliation.

The only kind that Tenten could provide.

Hanabi stared at Neji than back at Tenten.

"Trust me, Hanabi, that's you're name, right?" Tenten assured.

Hanabi gave a court nod.

"Never, ever, no matter what," Tenten said in a serious tone.

Hanabi listened intently. Getting good black mail has secrets. And this sounded like one of them.

Neji listened too, for he was interested. He never found out how she was able to find good blackmail. This _must_ be one of her secrets.

"Not ever in you're life time," Tenten continued in her tone of voice.

Hanabi nodded as she readies herself to remember a advice.

"Dance with Neji." Tenten finished.

**_What?_** Two pairs of white eyes stared at the weapons wielder.

"What?" Hanabi found her voice.

"Trust me. It's the absolute _worst_ thing you can do." Tenten said.

Hanabi stared at Tenten, confused.

Tenten decided to explain.

"Neji has two left feet. No matter how graceful he looks in combat, his dancing sucks. Really, really SUCKS." Tenten told the girl.

"Unless you're into punishing yourself, than you can dance with him."

Hanabi was about to say something when…

"Hanabi-chan! Don't bug them! They're making babies!" a female voice called, and dragged Hanabi away.

The woman had the thoughtfulness of closing the door behind her.

"Making. Babies." Tenten said, wide eyed.

Neji had no interest in… doing _that_ right now, so he decided to clean up this mess.

"Let's go." Neji got up.

"Go where?"

"See Hiashi-sama." Neji said in a monotone.

Tenten raised an eyebrow at Neji.

"Uh huh. And what exactly am I suppose to do?"

Neji looked at her.

And noticed that….

SHE WAS STILL IN A FREAKING TOWEL!

Blood shot out of his nose.

"Oh my god! Neji!" Tenten yelled.

This much blood loss in one day is _so_ not healthy.

* * *

"Neji? You okay?" Tenten's face loomed over him.

"…"

all of a sudden, Neji shot up.

"Tenten?" Neji looked at her.

Tenten was dressed in an elegant kimono, her dark locks cascading down her back, features innocent and caring.

"You're awake." Tenten said in a whisper.

"…"

"Come on. You said we were going to see Hiashi-sama, right?" Tenten helped Neji up.

"Yeah. Let's go." Neji took another glance at her.

And looked.

"Where did you get the kimono?" Neji asked.

"The maid gave it to me." Tenten replied.

* * *

They were still in the Hyuuga manor and made their way to the Head wing.

Neji stopped by a door.

"Hiashi-sama. I need to see you." Neji called.

"Please come in." A male voice replied.

Together, they stepped into the room.

* * *

An hour later…

"So, you're telling me that this has all been a misunderstanding." Hiashi clarified.

The two teens nodded.

"And you're NOT engaged?"

Neji and Tenten nodded again.

"And you didn't have… sexual intercourse?" The matter of sex is always an uncomfortable one.

Another nod.

Hiashi misunderstood.

"So you DID have…"

"NO!" Screamed Tenten.

"I see." Hiashi put down his tea.

"You got the whole village expecting a wedding."

"We know." Neji watched as Tenten pulled her hair out.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"We're not sure." Neji replied.

"So-" Hiashi was cut off by a loud, booming voice.

"NEJI! TENTEN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Lee?" Tenten went to the door and opened it.

"TENTEN! ARE YOU PREGNANT YET? WHEN'S THE WEDDING?" Lee yelled.

"Lee! This is all a misunderstanding! I'm still a virgin for heaven's sake!" Tenten slapped Lee.

"WAIT….DOES THIS MEAN THERE WON'T BE A WEDDING?" Lee idiotically asked.

"Yes." Tenten replied through gritted teeth.

"OH. AND NO LITTLE TENTENS AND NEJIS?"

"Lee! Shut up!" Tenten screamed.

"OH." Lee looked VERY disappointed.

Lee looked like he was thinking. Then...

"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT A MISUNDERSTANDING?" Lee asked.

Neji and Tenten sighed as they proceeded to explain their whole story again.

And it all started on a supposedly sunny day.

* * *

When they finished their story...

"ERR… NEJI? TENTEN?" Lee asked.

"yeah?"

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO TELL THIS TO THE TOWN?"

"Err…"

Ah, yes. It is just another sunny day.

* * *

Yey! I finished! Please Review for my last chappie! Oh! And I'm working on another fic.

1. What is Seduction – this should be about… five chappies long, I'm hoping

2. Tenten's new puppy – I haven't updated this for some time…heheh..

Oh! And please check out my one-shots! Thank you very much!

micalily


End file.
